


Halloween Spooktacular

by Steves-On-A-Plane (PrincessTriSarahTops)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Halloween, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 20,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTriSarahTops/pseuds/Steves-On-A-Plane
Summary: A series of loosely tied together Tony Stark/ Reader one shots. Follow everyone's favorite power couple through the month of October as they prepare for Halloween. [For thefanficfaerie's OTP Challenge on Tumblr.]
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Decorate

**Author's Note:**

> Tony is up late one night working when he finds out that his wife, Reader is also still up. He finds her in the lab, working over some ideas for elaborate Halloween Decor.

* * *

* * *

A glance at his watch told Tony it was well past midnight. At this rate he’d be lucky to get any sleep before he headed to the office in the morning. He yawned and saved his progress before slamming the lid of his laptop closed. It was time for the quarterly reviews of Stark Industries’ finances and he always liked to go over the numbers personally before the board meeting. Tony picked up his empty coffee cup and walked towards the kitchen.

“Alright JARVIS, I’m gonna hit the hay. Can you activate the nighttime alarms?” He put his coffee cup in the dishwasher and started walking towards the main staircase up to the master bedroom.

“I’d be happy to Mr. Stark.” JARVIS answered back. “It’s just that, Mrs. Stark is in still in your lab, so I won’t be able to activate the nighttime alarms in that zone.”

“Mrs. Stark is where?” Tony asked, his foot still hovering over the bottom step of the staircase that led upstairs.

“In your lab, Sir.” JARVIS answered.

“Why didn’t she go to bed?” Tony yawned. He shuffled his way to the lab where he found you bent over a table of schematics. “Sweetheart, it’s Four A.M. what are you doing?”

“Oh, hi Baby!” You smiled up at him. “I thought you went to sleep hours ago.” You reached for the energy drink can by your elbow and gulped generously from it. “I knew you’d be working on finance stuff tonight, so I started my own little project down here.”

“Uh-huh, and is that little project a threat to Homeland Security?” Tony asked, raising his eyebrows. “Because as I mentioned it’s four A. M. and you’re full of caffeine and working on blueprints of…are those blueprints of our house?” He lifted the top sheet from the pile of schematics to study it.

“Yes, it’s our house.” You sighed, taking another sip from your drink.

“Okay, I think you’ve had enough of that.” Tony reached over the table and gently removed the aluminum can from your fingers. “Why are you looking at blueprints of our house?”

“I wasn’t just looking at them, I made them.” You confessed. “I’m getting ready for Halloween. I want to make sure it’s Spooktacular! I needed to come down to the lab because that’s where you keep the printer that’s big enough for blueprints.”

“You realize that we now live in Victorian Farmhouse, right? The stairs creak and the windows rattle. It’s like living in a haunted house year-round.” He teased.

“I know!” You nodded excitedly. “That’s what gave me so many great ideas! I’m talking fog machines, Rubber bats suspended from the roof of the wrap around porch. We’re going to be the best decorated house in the neighborhood.”

“I’ve never seen you this excited about Halloween.” Tony laughed.

“Well the tower was kind of hard to decorate inside and out. Plus, I know you’re going to invite everyone over for a big Halloween party. It will be our first party in the new house, so I want to make it special.”

“Ok.” Tony downed the remainder of your energy drink and dragged a chair over to the table you were working at. “Where do we start?”

“Oh, you don’t have to…you have a board meeting in the morning.” You told him.

“Sweetheart, this is something you’re excited about and it’s important to you. The quarterly finance meeting neither excites me nor is it as important to me as you are.” He leaned across the table to kiss you. “So, what do you think about setting up a cemetery with real granite gravestones?”

“Oooh yes! Can we build a life-sized coffin to go with it too?” You asked.

* * *


	2. Halloween Pjs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader’s first big Amazon order of the holiday season has arrived and she needs Tony’s help to bring everything inside. While they’re unpacking, she finds the box full of matching PJs she ordered for them. One outfit in particular makes Tony incredibly excited.

* * *

* * *

“Tony! bAbY?” You called for your husband through the house. There was a large package on the front door, but you needed his help to being it inside. “Hey J, where’s Tony?” You asked JARVIS.

“It seems he’s upstairs sleeping, Mrs. Stark.” JARVIS told you. You opened the front door and looked down at the large pile of Amazon packages that currently littered your porch. You wondered if it was worth trying to wake Tony or if you should just bring the packages in yourself. Tony was probably napping because he’d been up late playing in his lab the night before. You decided you needed his help after all. He could go back to napping later.

“Hey there, Beautiful!” Tony smiled when he awoke to you sitting next to him. “Come to join me?” He tugged at your waist trying to get you to lay down with him.

“Actually, I came up because I need help.” You laughed. “Some of that stuff I ordered came in and I need help carrying the packages inside.”

“Can we just stay here and snuggle instead?” He complained, kissing your neck.

“It’s supposed to rain tomorrow,” You giggled as his lips brushed your skin. “I don’t want to leave the stuff out there overnight.”

“Alright, alright.” He complained, letting go of you. Tony tossed the covers off himself and got out of bed. “Did you order me any snacks at least?”

“You’ll just have to see once we open up the boxes, won’t you?” You said as you followed him out of the bedroom. The two of you made your way downstairs and to the front door.

“Sweetheart,” Tony called over his shoulder to you when he saw the small mountain of packages out on the porch. “Did you leave anything at the Amazon Warehouse for anyone else to order?”

“Oh please, it’s not _that_ much.” You laughed. “Start carrying, Baby. I’m the architect of this whole thing, that makes you the muscle.”

“This is the first time in my life I’ve been the brawn instead of the brains.” He pointed out, already reaching for one of the biggest boxes.

Once everything was inside the front hall, you sat down on the floor and invited Tony to do the same. Generally, Tony considered himself a man above sitting on the floor. I mean who was he, Clint or Bucky? But he always wanted to see what you were spending your exorbitant Halloween budget on, so he pilfered a cushion from the couch and placed it between himself and the floor.

Armed with the sharpest steak knife from the kitchen, you started cutting into the packages like a kid at Christmas. The first box you opened was a pair of skeleton lawn flamingos. The second was a three-foot-tall animated spider that tapped its toes when it sensed motion. There was an ample supply of faux spiderwebs and rubber bats. (You had a lot of house to cover.)

“Uh, where are you planning on putting this?” Tony held up a decorative rug that he’d just removed from a box near him. It was brown and designed to look like the _Handbook for the Deceased_ from Beetlejuice.

“Oh, right here in this room. Right when people walk in the front door. Isn’t it neat?” You asked.

“You know?” Tony took another look at the rug in his hands. “I kind of like it.” He nodded. “It will fit better in here without all these boxes though.”

“Ha, ha.” You laughed sarcastically. “This is the box I was looking for!”

It was no secret that you and Tony with the Queen and King of the socializing. You always threw big bashes during all the major holidays, and in between you were known to host smaller gathering here and there. So, in preparation for the inevitable movie nights and pumpkin carvings, you ordered a few sets of festive pajamas for you and Tony.

There was a matching set of onesies that looked like Skeletons. A pair of white pants with black bats printed on them. These pants had a coordinating top with a larger bat and the words _“Let’s Hang”_ Printed on the front. The Box had a costume onesie in Tony’s size that looked like a dinosaur and a costume onesie in your size that looked like a shark.

“Did you order us matching halloween pajamas?” Tony asked when you showed him the contents of the box.

“Yes, I know it’s not exactly your thing, I mean it’s really domestic and…” You began to apologize.

“And I love it!” He interrupted you. “I want to wear that dinosaur outfit like yesterday! Give it here!” He insisted impatiently. You handed it over, enjoying how joyful he looked. “It’s so soft!” he exclaimed. “How soon can we have someone over, so I have an excuse to use this?”

“We could set up a movie night on Friday.” You suggested.

“Great idea! I’ll start texting the team right now!” Tony jumped up from his seat on the floor and bolted from the room to look for his phone.

* * *


	3. Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Starks invite their friends over for a halloween movie night. Complete with snacks and complimentary onesies for everyone.

* * *

* * *

“So, we’ve got everything right? Popcorn, chocolate covered pretzels, Loaded tater tots and nachos. The living room fridge is stocked with beers, sodas, water. Plenty of blankets and pillows am I missing anything?” You asked your husband. The two of you were getting ready for a movie night with the rest of the team.

“The uniforms?” Tony suggested. He pulled the hood of the dinosaur onesie he was wearing up over his head and brought his arms in close to imitate a T-rex.

“Right.” You laughed, before pulling up the shark hood of your own onesie. “The ‘uniforms’ are all folded by the door in the front hall. I’ll pass them out as people come in.”

“looks like Rogers’ car is just pulling up the driveway.” Tony observed through the window. “Of course, he’d be the first one here. Oh, and look at that, he brought RoboCop with him.”

“You have to be nicer to Bucky. He is Steve’s best friend and they are both our guests tonight.” You told him as Bucky and Steve stepped onto your porch and rang the doorbell.

“Would you tell a T-Rex to be nice to a fox?” Tony whispered before turning to open the front door. “Hey, Rogers and Barnes, c’mon in!”

“Hey Tony, thanks for inviting us.” Steve greeted his friend. “And Mrs. Stark, good to see you again. Buck, I feel like we’re a little overdressed for this event.” He joked. They were both dressed casually with Steve in jeans and a sweater and Bucky also wearing jeans, a long sleeve shirt and a vest.

“Not to worry, Tony has everyone covered. These are your uniforms for the evening.” Like you told Tony, there was a pile of onesies folded neatly on the deacon’s bench near the door. You reached into the pile and pull out the fox one you’d bought for Bucky and the bald eagle one you’d bought for Steve.

“They’re perfect, [Y/N].” Steve laughed.

“I guess we’d better go get changed.” Bucky suggested.

Over the next half hour, the rest of your guests arrived and changed into the onesies they were given. Everyone claimed their favorite spot in your living room. Clint happily perched himself on the floor in his chicken onesie. He liked being closer to the snacks anyway. Steve and Bucky claimed armchairs on opposite ends of the coffee table. Nat claimed one end of the couch in her Spiderweb printed onesie, and Bruce sat next to her, begrudgingly wearing a turtle onesie. Thor was also sat on the floor dressed as an alligator. That left you and Tony free to claim the last two available seats on the couch.

“So the way I picked the movies tonight was by finding a way to link them all together by their actors. The first movie is _Casper_ which star’s Christina Ricci. She is also a star in our second movie, _Sleepy Hollow._ Her co-star in that movie was Johnny Depp, who was also the titular role in _Edward Scissorhands._ Whose co-star in that movie was Wynonna Ryder. Which brings us to the fourth and final film of the evening, _Beetlejuice.”_

“You went through all that work to pick out for movies?” Clint asked before popping a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

“I wanted the night to have a theme.” You explained.

“Ignore him, [Y/N].” Nat insisted. “Clint’s just complaining because his kids don’t let him pick what’s on TV anymore. You know, these things are pretty comfortable. I haven’t worn pajamas in public in years, but I kind of never want to change out of this thing.”

“The best part is that they have pockets!” Bucky exclaimed excitedly.

“I can fit so many snacks in this thing!” Clint realized as he stuffed one arm into his pocket all the way up to his elbow. “I can hide food from my kids in this thing! That’s not as bad as it sounds, I promise. Stark, this chicken suit is the best gift you’ve ever given me!”

“Didn’t I give you a set of arrows last week that can go faster than the speed of sound?” Tony asked.

“I said what I said.” Clint commented, reaching for more popcorn.

You pressed play on the DVD and leaned back into your seat. The group took a few more minutes to quiet down as the opening credits began to play. Tony put his left arm around you, holding you close to him. You took his right hand and held it between both of yours. It was nice to have a night in with your friends.

* * *


	4. Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony & Reader take a trip to Disney World to celebrate Halloween. There’s nothing better than free candy, the love of your life and a little magic!

* * *

“Explain to me why we’re doing this again?” Tony asked, adjusting the collar of his button up shirt. You stepped into an open monorail car, your skirt swishing as you walked.

“For the cute pictures and free candy.” You laughed.

“It’s not really free if I had to pay seventy bucks to get into the park.” Tony quipped. “Not to mention the five hundred dollars a night a pay for our hotel room, the almost two hundred dollars a day on tickets, the cost of food…”

‘’I get it.” You rolled your eyes. “C’mon.” You swayed closed to him pressing your hands on his chest. “I thought you liked Disney World.”

“I do! I love it!” He promised, kissing you. “I just don’t like a big corporation advertising themselves as giving out free candy, when said candy is in fact _not_ free.”

“Are you going to be like this the whole time?” You asked him.

“Like what, incredibly good looking?” He questioned before dipping down for another kiss. You rolled your eyes but snuggled closer to him.

“Well, the Halloween party in the only time of the year that they let adults wear costumes, so will you at least admit that part is fun?” The monorail had arrived at the Magic Kingdom. You and Tony stepped out and followed the flow of traffic down the ramp to the park’s entrance.

“Fine, I’ll admit it, I make an incredibly handsome Flynn Rider.” Tony tousled his hair and tried to imitate the smoldering look of his favorite Disney prince.

“I still think you just wanted to dress like him because you both have goatees.” You teased. You and Tony breezed through security and entered the park. “You sure you don’t mind that we’re not in matching costumes?”

“Are you kidding me? You’d look awful with a goatee. It doesn’t suit your bone structure.” He winked at you before taking your hand. “Okay, I want to get as much not-free candy as possible, so let’s grab a map and find out where all the candy stations are!”

“There’s a candy station right over there.” You nodded.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s get our sweet tooth on, Sweetheart.” Tony smiled.

Hours later, You and Tony were each carrying backpacks filled to the brim with candy. You stifled a yawn and leaned on your husband for support. It was just about midnight and you were exhausted. You stood in line for your favorite ride, _Pirates of the Caribbean_ wondering how much longer you’d make it before you just curled up and took a nap in the queue.

“Need a sugar rush?” Tony reached into his bag and pulled out the first piece of candy he grabbed. “Everyone loves KitKats, right?” He offered it to you.

“If anything, I think I’m having a sugar crash.” You told him, reaching for the candy bar anyway. “We’re never going to be about to eat all this candy, you know.”

“Yeah I know.” Tony acknowledged before popping a piece of candy in his mouth. “I figure we can bring some home to the team, maybe let Clint take some to his kids. Ohh it’s our turn.”

You’d reached the front of the line and climbed into the next boat that pulled up. The small vessel bumped along a set of rollers before floating into the water. Before your boat could float around the next corner, you saw a tiny hand reach out and tap Tony on his shoulder. You both turned around to see a family of five sitting behind you.

There was a mother and father with three children. The two older kids were a boy and girl about twelve and ten. While the youngest was a little girl, probably around five. She was sitting in her mother’s lap and had been the one to reach for Tony.

“Oh Sweetie, you can’t touch people like that.” Her mother scolded.

“No, it’s okay,” Tony smiled. “She’s just saying hello, aren’t you?”

“Are you Flynn Rider?” The little girl asked.

“No, that’s Tony Stark!” Her brother realized excitedly.

“Flynn Rider is my favorite!” The little girl exclaimed.

“Mine too!” Tony smiled. “I like all of your costumes too! Elsa, Anna and…Captain America.”

“They were out of Iron Man ones.” The little boy frowned.

“Hey no worries.” Tony flashed his nicest smile. “We’re all on the same team. Sorry, we’re about to go through the drop now. I gotta hold onto the Misses so she doesn’t fly out.” Tony wrapped an arm around you and faced forward. You both braced yourselves as the boat dipped into darkness.

In just ten minutes your journey through the world of _Pirates_ was over. You traveled through friendly fire, a burning village and a pirate prison. When the ride was over, you’d all but forgotten about your conversation with the family behind you. Tony hadn’t. He motioned for you to hang back as the boat disembarked.

“Can I ask how long you guys are staying here for?” Tony asked the parents discreetly. You distracted the kids by asking them about their favorite rides.

“Just a few days.” The father answered.

“You guys take a lot of family vacations together?” Tony prodded. 

“We try to take one every year, if we can afford it.” The father explained.

“How’d you guys like to make one of those trips New York? All expenses paid of course.” Tony offered.

“That’s very generous Mr. Stark but we couldn’t take…” The mother began to decline.

“No one’s taking anything.” Tony insisted. “I offered. You can see a show, take them skating, meet some of the other Avengers. What do you say?”

“Why us?” The father blurted out. “I mean there’s hundreds of people here today.”

“Kids are only young once.” Tony shrugged. “I had a good feeling about you guys. Here.” Tony handed the dad a card with his contact information. Call me when the trip is over, we’ll hammer out the details. Enjoy your vacation.” He winked before collecting you and walking off.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Tony pointed a finger at you.

“Like what?” You laughed.

“Like we should have kids of our own because clearly I just had some weird paternal instinct thing back there.” He explained.

“I mean it would probably be cheaper if no kids means you’re going to keep give way vacations like your Publisher’s Clearing House.” You teased.

“C’mon the little girl like my outfit! It was cute!” He complained. “Can we get one please??”

“We can talk about it more when we get home, Baby.” You couldn’t help but laugh because you knew in the end that Tony always got what he wanted. “You were right by the way,” You yawned. “Its is the most expensive candy we’ve ever bought.”

* * *


	5. Scary Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reading enters the bedroom to get ready for bed and discover’s Tony reading one of his favorite books, The Shinning.

* * *

* * *

“Are you reading a book?” You asked your husband. He was laying in bed holding a thick volume between his hands. Tony adjusted his reading glasses and looked up. His eyes followed you as you walked around the room getting ready for bed.

“You seem surprised.” He said. “I’m a certified genius so you know I can read.”

“Of course, Baby.” You laughed, climbing into bed. “I just don’t remember the last time I saw you hold a physical book. Makes me think you’re doing it for dramatic effect.” You leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, which set his glasses askew.

“Fine, you caught me.” He laughed before adjusting his glasses. “Stephen King novels are just better when you can smell the old paper.” He fanned the pages of the book, sending the musty scent of old pages towards you.

“I’ll give you that one.” You agreed. “I wish I could bottle the old book scent.”

“We could do that you know.” Tony suggested. “I have the technology.”

“Can I ask what you’re reading?” You adjusted your pillows and climbed under the covers.

“ _The Shining_.” He answered, flashing you the cover. “Since you’ve made it clear that we’re going to celebrate Halloween the whole month of October, I figured I’d join in the festivities. I used to own all of King’s novels, but I haven’t read any of these since college. Figured I’d pull my favorite ones out of storage and read them again. Get in the spooky mood.”

“I’ve never read the book. Didn’t see the point when the movie’s so good.” You yawned. “Actually, the only Stephen King book I’ve read is that one where James Franco tries to save JFK.”

“James Franco isn’t in the book, Sweetheart.” Tony teased.

“Okay, so I watched the series on Hulu and skimmed the book.” You confessed. “I still have it, I think. My point is maybe I should read with you. We could have like a couples book club.”

“Mmm, you know we could just watch the movie instead.” Tony offered.

“Are you saying you don’t want to share your books with me?” You asked.

“Well, you know I don’t like to share.” He agreed. “But I also know how much you love to snuggle on cool autumn nights.”

“It is a lot easier to snuggle while watching a movie.” You agreed, reaching for the TV remote. “You know, you look incredibly handsome in those glasses Mr. Stark.”

“Is that so, Mrs. Stark?” Tony smirked. He marked his page with a bookmark and set it on his nightstand. “You know, there is a third option.”

“And what’s that?” You asked.

“We could do something else entirely.” Tony dipped down and pressed his lips to yours.

“Oh, I see what you mean.” You giggled, your lips centimeters apart. “I would enjoy that very much, but After we watch Jack Nicholson nearly murder his family in a haunted hotel.”

* * *


	6. Front Porch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Tony are enjoying a fall afternoon on their front porch when they realize their new home may not be as full as they had once thought. After discussing thing they decide to adopt a dog.

* * *

* * *

It was a perfect fall afternoon. There wasn’t much of a breeze, but leaves were still fluttering down from the trees lazily. You had a knit blanket arranged across you lap and book in your hands. You pushed gently with your foot and your chair began to rock forward and back. You were reading _Jurassic Park_. Not quite a traditional Halloween read, but after your conversations with Tony the other night you’d decided to give movie-books another chance.

“When did we become my grandparents?” Tony asked as he stepped out on to the porch. He sat in the vacant rocking chair beside you. He placed his favorite mug, already filled with steaming coffee on the little table nearby. “Made you this.” He commented before playing a cup of apple cider down for you. He leaned over and kissed you on the cheek.

“Does it bother you that we’re like an old married couple?” You asked. You set your book down and reached for the apple cider mug.

“Please, we’re hardly old. I don’t even have any grey hairs. I don’t, right?” He worried. You pretended to search his hairline, teasing him with concerned expressions.

“I’m kidding. I’m sure we’ll both know when you get your first grey hair.” You assured him. “I guess what I meant was doesn’t this house seem a little…quiet? We moved from the tower which was filled with all our friends to the house…”

“You wanted a big old Victorian.” Tony reminded you. “And it’s not that quiet. The windows rattle and the top step creaks if I so much as _think_ about stepping on it.”

“Baby, I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you.” You sighed. “We have this big beautiful nest and I want to fill it with something.”

“Are we talking like a pet or a tiny person?” He asked. “I’m open to options I just want to know if I have to start baby proofing the electrical or building a doghouse.”

“Hmm, I don’t know.” You confessed, sipping from your mug.

“Well, how about we start with a dog and work our way up from there?” Tony suggested logically. “We can start looking into shelters tonight and do some visits tomorrow.”

“Okay.” You nodded.

“Well then, I’m going to enjoy my last day of peace and quiet before you bring a fury barking machine in here.” He smirked. Tony set his coffee aside and picked up _The Shining._

* * *

The next morning you and Tony drove to one of the shelters that you had researched the night before. It was small but had a good reputation in the community. You entered the building which opened to a small reception area. You and Tony were asked to fill out a few forms about your house and your ability to care for pets. Once that was completed you were escorted to the back room where the adoptable dogs were kept.

As you walked through the shelter you noticed that not every cage was full. You hoped this meant that they had all the resources they needed for any of the unadopted dogs. Most of the pups in the shelter were mixed breeds. You weren’t an expert so you couldn’t exactly identify what they all were. There were larger dogs like a German Shephard and one that you were pretty sure was a Labrador. There were some smaller breeds too. A set of yapping chihuahuas and a French bulldog. But the pup that you fell in love with was a sweet Pitbull rottweiler mix. 

“Oh, Tony look at her!” You said as you approached the cage. The dog pranced towards you. You held a hand up to the chain link door of her cage and she sniffed it happy.

“It says her name is Pumpkin.” Tony pointed to the tag the shelter had zip tied to the door outside of the cage.

“Awww hi, Pumpkin!” You crouched down.

“Pumpkins a Sweetheart.” The receptionist explained. “She’s been with us for two years now. She’s so well behaved, but we haven’t been about to find her a forever home yet. Would you like to spend some time with her? We have a ‘get to know you’ room just down the hall.”

“Yes.” You answered quickly.

“If she is well behaved why have you had a hard time adopting her?” Tony asked.

“Well, Pumpkin is part Pitbull and part Rottweiler.” The receptionist explained. She opened the cage door and clipped a leash on her. She motioned for you to follow her down the hall. “They’re both considered bully breeds which on their own makes a dog difficult to adopt.”

“That’s crazy. There’s plenty of evidence to suggest that breeds don’t make a difference, It’s all in the training.” Tony explained.

“Well, unfortunately not everyone can see the facts, Mr. Stark.” The receptionist sighed. “And poor dogs like Pumpkin here get a bad name just because of their breed.”

“Poor pumpkin.” You frowned. You were all inside the Get To Know You room now, so the receptionist closed the door and let Pumpkin off her leash. She immediately pranced over to you and began sniffing you and Tony. After a few minutes of this she just laid down right beside your feet. You sat net to her and began petting her. “Tony…”

“Say no more.” He smiled. “That’s the same tone she uses when she wants some of my fries after telling me she’s not hungry. What do we need to do to make our home Pumpkins forever home?”

* * *


	7. Pumpkin Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wanders into the kitchen to find his wife and new dog busy baking up a storm in the kitchen. In the mood for pie, Reader set out to bake a pumpkin, cherry and pistachio pudding pie.

* * *

* * *

“Mmm, something smells delicious.” You felt hands on your waist before Tony kissed you on the neck. “What are you cooking?”

“I was in the mood for pie.” You said. “But I couldn’t decide what kind, so I ran to the store and got ingredients for pumpkin, cherry and pistachio pudding.”

“Well Pumpkin, it was nice knowing you.” Tony teased the dog who was sleeping a few feet away on the kitchen floor. At the double mention of her name, Pumpkin perked her ears up and tilted her head to the side, waiting for further instruction.

“Good girl, Pumpkin! Ignore Dad he’s just being silly.” You cooed from your place at the counter. You went back to work pinching a pie crust into a baking tin.

“ _Dad_?” Tony repeated incredulously.

“Well what else would our dog call you? Tony?” You asked. “Face it, Babe, you’re a dog dad now.”

“I’m not putting one of those ‘Dog Dad’ magnets on any of my cars.” He insisted. “But I will gladly eat some of these pies once they’re done.”

“It will go faster if you help.” You insisted. “You could get the KitchenAid out and start making the pistachio pudding.”

“But Mom, I was going to play in my lab with my computer stuff.” He whined already heading to the cupboard where you kept your mixer. “You know, I don’t remember the last time I made pudding.”

“You should be able to handle it, there’s literally two ingredients.” You commented as you continued scooping homemade cherry pie filling into the tin.

“Don’t know, sounds pretty complicated.” Tony commented as he measured out the two cups of milk he needed.

“Once you get that mixed, I already made a graham cracker crust.” You nodded at another pie tin that sat near Tony’s portion of the counter. “You can put the putting in there and then get the whole pie in the fridge.”

“JARVIS, can you turn on the oven and preheat to three hundred and seventy five degrees?” You asked the househould AI.

“Absolutely Mrs. Stark.” He answered back. You got to work laying pieces of crust in a lattice work design atop your cherry pie before the oven beeped and JARVIS let you know it was up to temperature. You assigned Tony’s his next tax, mixing the ingredients for the Pumpkin pie together.

“What are you doing?” Tony questioned you as he cracked some eggs into the mixture. “Pumpkin pie doesn’t have a top crust.”

“I know.” You assured him. You continued to roll out the pie crust before you. “But I thought I’d cut out a few of these and arrange them on the top.” You showed him the leaf cookie cutter you planned on using. You just wanted to add a hint of decoration to the pie. Pumpkin the dog perked her head up once again.

“Well just because it’s a pie, doesn’t mean it has to be boring.” Tony agreed. “But I think a certain someone is looking for a snack.” Tony nodded his head in Pumpkin’s direction.

“Don’t worry, Sweety, Mommy didn’t forget about you!” You wiped your hands on your apron and walk over to the cupboard where you stored your dog food. From the doggy snack cupboard, you found the Pumpkin flavored Dog chews that you’d bought earlier and removed one to offer to Pumpkin. At the sight of the snack her tail was wagging. Pumpkin barked excitedly. “Here you go, good girl.” You handed her the chew and she let you pet her head once before she trotted back to her bed and laid down. You washed your hands and finished cutting out your leaves.

“Wow, I didn’t know you were such a Holly Homemaker.” Tony commented an hour later as you admired your three perfect pies.

“I like to bake.” You shrugged. “Don’t go getting any ideas.” You warned him. “I still can’t do much other than boil water when it comes to regular food. So,” You handed Tony a fork. “Which of these should we try first?”

“Well, a good judge will sample all three.” Tony declared. He dipped his fork into the Cherry pie, which was the closest to him. “Mmm, on second thought, I want another bite of that one! He went in for a second bite before you could stop him.

* * *


	8. Face Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Tony arrive at a charity event the Avengers that allow local kids to Trick or Treat in various booths along the compound’s front lawn. When she finds out that the scheduled face painter has canceled at the last minute, Reader takes it upon herself to get the booth up and running.

* * *

* * *

“[Y/N], Tony, always a pleasure. Thanks, so much for coming.” Steve greeted you both with his usual charming smile. “We need all the help we can get.”

“Please, what kind of monsters would we be to not show up to an official Avengers charity event.” Tony rolled his eyes. “Your several emails made it very clear this event was far from voluntary.”

“I think it’s a great idea Steve.” You ignored Tony’s sour comments. “A lot of kids don’t have a safe place to go on Halloween night. Setting up trick or treat stations on the compound’s lawn so they have a chance at getting some candy and play a few games? It’s nice.”

“Well having support from both of you really means a lot.” Steve said, also ignoring Tony’s negativity.

“Mrs. Stark!” From across the lawn Clint Barton’s two oldest kids came charging towards you. You crouched down and opened your arms wide so that you could catch them in a big hug. Lila was bouncing over in bright yellow rainboots. She was dressed as Bonnie from Toy Story and carried a small Jessie doll in her hands. Cooper was dressed as Kylo Ren, proudly brandishing a red lightsaber. Laura was toddling slowly behind them carrying Cooper’s mask and baby Nathan dressed as an ewok. 

“They have been asking for you all morning.” Laura explained when they reached you.

“Well then it’s a good thing that we’re here!” You gave the kids an affectionate squeeze before standing back up. “Are you guys excited to get some candy?” You asked them.

“I want to play games!” Cooper answered.

“I want to get my face painted!” Lila announced.

“Well, I’m sure we have time for both.” You promised. “Captain Rogers, can you please point me in the direction of the face painting booth?”

“Yeah about that.” Steve frowned. “They canceled on us last minute.” He whispered to you.

“Oh no, I know what that look means.” Tony sighed.

“On second thought,” You looked back down at Cooper and Lila. “Mr. Stark is going to take you guys to play games together. While I go help Captain Rogers set up the face painting booth.”

“How do I always get dragged into your schemes?” Tony wondered.

“Because I always get dragged into yours.” You commented back.

“Mom can we go play games with Mr. Stark?” Cooper asked.

“If it’s okay with Mr. Stark…” Laura agreed.

“Yeah C’mon, I’ll show you guys a trick I learned to get the biggest prizes every time.” Tony winked. Lila slipped her hand into Tony’s and he wrapped an arm around Cooper. He led the kids off in the distance where he could see the game booths.

“Looks like I’ve got a face painting booth to save.” You told Steve and Laura. “I’m gonna run out to the store to get supplies, spread the word the face painting booth will be open in an hour.”

“[Y/N], do you have any experience with face painting?” Laura asked.

“I did some theater in high school.” You shrugged. “How hard can it be? That’s the Stark way isn’t it Steve? A bit of a plan and a hell of a lot of luck.” You glanced at your watch. I gotta go if I want to make it to the store and back in time.”

As promised, you returned to the event within half an hour and got to work setting up the face painting booth. Tony, Laura and Clint came by to volunteer the Barton kids as your test subjects. For Cooper you managed to recreate his Kylo Ren mask out of face paint so that he didn’t have to wear the plastic one. Lila asked for butterflies and hearts on her cheek, which you happily obliged.

The word spread across the lawn that your booth was open and before you knew it you had a line forming. Poised with a tablet angled towards you, you looked up examples of any design that the kids desired. Your work wasn’t perfect, but it made the kids smile. Soon nearly all of the two hundred kids in attendance were running around with colorful designs on their faces.

“You almost done here, Picasso?” Tony questioned. He leaned on the frame of the booth and snacked on a piece of candy.

“Just finished cleaning up.” You told him.

“You’re amazing, do you know that?” He accused you very seriously. “I am in constant aw at your ability to just drive ahead and rally when the chips are down.”

“Tony, this is hardly saving the word.” You shook your head as you packed up your brushes.

“Not to you maybe.” He agreed. “But for those kids? The same kids _you_ reminded _me_ don’t get to have a good day often? It might mean the world to them.”

“Were you actually inspired by one of my inspirational speeches?” You kissed your husband.

“Sweetheart, you inspire me every day.” He promised before kissing you back.

* * *


	9. Carve Pumpkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Tony’s turn to pick the Avenger’s Team bonding activity. Since it’s October, he and Reader decide to host a pumpkin carving contest for the team. Not much of an artist herself, Reader hopes she’ll be able to take Tony’s breath away with her design.

* * *

* * *

Finally, a team bonding activity that involves knives!” Bucky Barnes exclaimed excitedly. He picked up the orange plastic handled carving knife in front of him and began balancing it on his right forefinger.

“Didn’t we do knife throwing one of the times it was Clint’s turn to pick the activity?” Steve asked the group at large.

The team was gathered at your house because it was Tony’s turn to pick the team bonding activity for the month. You and Tony thought hosting a pumpkin carving competition might be a fun way for everyone to display both their competitive and creative sides. You had set up pumpkin carving stations all along your wrap around porch. Each station consisted of a folding table, a pumpkin, a pumpkin carving tool kit and a booklet with design stencils. There was one station for each person, so no one had to share any resources, and everyone was encouraged to go wild. At the end each pumpkin would be photographed and posted on the Avengers’ official Instagram. The winner would be decided by the team’s internet followers.

“You know, I’m starting to think [Y/N] and Tony only came up with this idea, so they don’t have to carve ten pumpkins on their own.” Bruce commented from his station further down the porch.

“Hey! I resent that statement.” You huffed from your own station in the middle of the group. “True as it may be.”

“Okay contestants, enough banter!” Tony instructed beside you. “Pick up your knives and start carving!” 

While the team got to work, you stared at your pumpkin. You had a design in mind, but you were trying to keep it secret from Tony until the very end. Even though his workstation was next to yours, you knew that once he started carving his pumpkin, he would be laser focused on his project and paying no attention to his surroundings. You meant that almost quite literally as he was planning on decorating his pumpkin by laser etching its surface. Nothing was ever simple when Tony was involved that was for sure. 

You supposed you could at least start cutting the top off your orange gourd and scooping the inners out. Tony was already fiddling with an extension cord that he was trying to run from a plug in the kitchen anyway. He’d be distracted by his own hubris soon enough.

“Hey [Y/N]!” Bucky, called to you from his station. You noticed he’d decided to forgo the plastic scoop that was included with his tool kit and was instead removing the inside of the pumpkin with his vibranium hand. “Do you have a bowl we can put the seeds in?”

“What do you want with Pumpkin seeds?” Wanda asked. “trying to grow your own for next year?”

“No! We’re gonna save them so we can bake them and eat them. It’s the best part of carving a pumpkin, right, Rogers?” Bucky elbowed Steve.

“It was a pretty common thing when we were kids.” Steve agreed.

“Well, people eat sunflower seeds, right?” Peter Parker chimed in. “Can we all save our seeds and then bake them Mrs. Stark?”

“I don’t see why not.” You shrugged.

“Cool! I’ll go get a bowl.” Peter disappeared into the kitchen and soon returned with one of your industrial aluminum bowls that you usually used for large baking recipes.

As everyone returned to their work the aluminum bowl was passed from station to station so people could put their pumpkin seeds in it. When the bowl came to you, you manually sifted through slimy mashed pumpkin to remove as many seeds as possible. You passed the bowl over to Tony and finally picked up your carving knife.

* * *

wo hours later Tony called for everyone to put their knives, and lasers, down. The team was instructed to clean up their stations and reconvene in the back yard where all the carvings would be visible. You placed a dish cloth over your design so that it would remain hidden until you were ready to reveal it. Tony noticed this and though his eyes shined with intrigue but he didn’t say anything. He just set to work coiling up his extension cord.

Once everyone’s stations were presentable, only Peter stayed on the porch. He’d been tasked with taking pictures for the Instagram page. Once a pumpkin was photographed Peter had been instructed to turn the pumpkin outwards for everyone else to see.

“Wow, Captain Rogers this pumpkin is amazing!” Peter exclaimed with he got to Steve’s pumpkin, the first in the line.

Steve’s design was truly amazing as he had hollowed his pumpkin out and carved it into an intricate carousel. Bucky’s pumpkin was next, and he’d gone for a classic Jack-O-Lantern with triangular eyes and square teeth. Wanda had opted to use one of the stencils as a guide to carve a spooky cat raised on its haunches. Thor had produced a crude but effective Mjölnir, while Peter’s design was an impressive free hand spider web.

At last it was time for your pumpkin. Peter removed the dish cloth, eager to be the first to see your secret design. You watched his eyes scan the shaky message you’d carved into the gourd.

“Uh, Mrs. Stark are you sure it’s okay for me to take a picture of this one?” He asked you nervously. “And uh, maybe _you_ should be the one to show everyone.”

“It’s okay Peter.” You called back to him. “You can show everyone, but maybe skip the picture for now.”

“What in the world did you carve into a pumpkin?” Tony asked you. “Parker is practically hot rod red.”

There was no need for you to answer as Peter slowly turn the pumpkin for the team to see. It was hard to read from a distance which caused everyone to take an unconscious step forward. It wasn’t perfect but it got the message across. There were two bats with a smaller bat floating between them. In a crude cursive you had carved an arch of lettering over the bats that read _“Welcome Baby Stark.”_ Underneath that, you had written your due date; _4.3.21._

“Is that…are you…are we…?” Tony seemed to be at a loss for words as he looks from the pumpkin to you.

“Uh, yeah.” You nodded; your mouth suddenly very dry. “Is that okay?”

“Is that okay?” Tony repeated. He was smiling wide as he reached out for you. “Sweetheart that’s fantastic news!” The second Tony got his hands on you, he picks you up and spun you. Your head was spinning slightly as he put you back on your feet. “Sorry, that probably wasn’t a good idea. Did you guys see! I’m going to be a dad!”

* * *


	10. Pumpkin Seeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Reader’s big announcement, she and Tony gather with their friends around some bowls of roasted pumpkin seeds to celebrate.

* * *

* * *

“Tony, [Y/N], what wonderful news! Congratulations to both of you. You’ll make excellent parents.” Steve assured. “Do you want us to clear out so that the two of you can enjoy your good news in private?”

“No, no.” Tony pressed a kiss to your temple. He put an arms around your waist and smiled at Steve. “You guys are family too. Let’s finish showing off everyone’s work and then we’ll roast up these pumpkin seeds, break out the champagne and celebrate. Parker, Next pumpkin!”

“Sure thing, Mr. Stark!” Peter snapped a quick photo of the next Pumpkin in line. This pumpkin had been carved by Tony using a laser. The precision and attention to detail really showed. He had etched the Millennium Falcon soaring through a field of stars.

“So cool Mr. Stark!” Peter had exclaimed before moving on to take a picture of Clint’s pumpkin. Clint hand gone for a simple but very well-done Jack Skellington. Pumpkin head. Natasha produced a near photo realistic etching of an owl that you couldn’t believe had been done in such a short time limit. Lastly Bruce had carved a Cauldron with bubbles rising from atop it.

“Wow, really impressive job everyone!” You told the group once Peter had showcased all the pumpkins. “Feel free to take your prize pumpkins home with you tonight, or you can leave them here where Tony and I would be happy to display them. We’ll announced the winner on Instagram in a week or so. In the meantime, let’s we move this party inside. I’ll get started on those pumpkin seeds right away.”

“[Y/N], let Rogers and I cook the pumpkin seeds.” Bucky offered as everyone began walking into the house.

“Can I help?” Peter asked.

“Sure, Arachnid Kid.” Bucky agreed before reaching out and mussing Peter’s hair.

“Don’t make a mess of my kitchen!” You ordered to the three of them. They ignored you and continued into the kitchen.

“Relax, in a few months you’ll be too hungry or sleep deprived to care if your kitchen’s a mess.” Clint laughed. “Enjoy any help while you can get it.” He added.

“So, a baby, huh?” Natasha smirked. “You two ready for that?”

“Are you kidding me?” Tony chimed in. “Did you see [Y/N] the other day at the Avenge-or-Treat event Rogers hosted? She’s a natural with kids. She’s going to be the world’s best mom. As for me?” He shrugged. “I’ll do what I always do, figure it out as we go along.”

“I have seen that particularly strategy pay off more times than I ever expected in my brief time knowing you.” Bruce laughed.

“Tony!” Thor exclaimed, his booming voice echoing through your house. “We must celebrate the soon to be birth of your first born! Have you any drink to mark the occasion?”

“I’ll see if we have any champagne in the chiller.” Tony told him.

“I have to go see what Bucky and Steve are doing in my kitchen.” You decided.

You entered the kitchen and were glad to find that Steve, Bucky and Peter had not destroyed your kitchen. Instead they had already rinsed and strained some of the seeds you collected. Steve was lining some baking sheets with pieces of parchment paper while Peter dried clean seeds between a towel. Bucky was microwaving small bowls of butter to melt them.

“There’s quiet an organized assembly line going on in here.” You approved.

“Like Buck said, we used to look forward to doing this together every year.” Steve remembered. “I wasn’t much older than young Mr. Parker here the last time I did this with my mother.”

“And once we teach you the secret recipe, you can do this with your own kids.” Bucky suggested. He poured melted butter into a bowl and instructed Peter to add his dry pumpkin seeds. As Peter mixed in seeds Bucky started grinding sea salt over the seeds.

“I’m sure baby Stark would much rather have their Uncle Steve, Uncle Bucky and Uncle Peter teaching them how do it.” You suggested.

“I get to be Uncle Peter?!” The boy was so excited he nearly dropped the bowl he was holding and spilled seeds across the floor.

“You heard Tony earlier,” You smiled. “You’re family too, Peter.”

“Fear not everyone! We have returned with celebratory beverages!” Thor exclaimed proudly. Tony popped open the bottle of champagne which had everyone cheering excitedly. The two of you poured and passed out glasses of bubbly to Nat, Clint, Bruce, Bucky, Thor and Steve.

“And for the children and makers of children, ice cold seltzer water.” Tony offered glasses of water to Wanda and Peter, saving you for last. “Now, I know I’m not one to talk about myself…” Tony joked, making everyone laugh. “But seriously, I talk a good game but we all know that we’re better as a team. They say there’s power in numbers so here’s to adding one more member to our team!”

* * *


	11. Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is working in his lab one afternoon when he receives a call from his wife. Reader is at work and asks for Tony to do her a small favor by bringing her a package of seasonal orange Oreos.

* * *

* * *

“Mr. Stark, your wife is calling.” JARVIS informed. Tony was working in his lab at home. He was currently bent over his workbench soldering together pieces for his newest suit. You were supposed to be at work. You hardly ever called him while you were at work. He was intrigued.

“Patch her through.” The billionaire ordered his A. I. assistant. “Hey Sweetheart. How are my two favorite people today? I haven’t seen you since breakfast.”

“Not much has changed in four hours. One of us is still only the size of a passion fruit so I don’t think there will be many complaints from them. Your adoring wife on the other hand has a favor to ask you.” You confessed.

“Well as everyone knows, my adoring wife gets whatever she wants.” Tony smiled. He finished what he’d been working on and powered down his instruments.

“Even if what she wants is for her husband to buy her Oreos and bring them to the office for her?” You asked.

“Consider them delivered.” He vowed. “I’ll head out to the store now.”

“Wait!” You raised your voice which caused your secretary to look over her shoulder at you with concern. _Sorry._ You mouthed to him before talking to Tony again. “They have to be the orange ones!”

“Orange like the flavor?” Tony recoiled. He detested chocolate and orange together and wanted to know who the fool at Nabisco was who approved orange flavored filling with chocolate cookies.

“No.” You laughed. “They’re orange like the color. I want the special Halloween ones they make. They bake shapes like pumpkins and bats into the cookies. The orange cream filling always tastes better than the plain white.”

“Wait I remember having this debate at Christmas time.” Tony remembered. “You said the same thing about the red filling.”

“Was I wrong?” You asked him.

“I think it was a shared psychosis.” Tony suggested. “Here’s hoping the orange ones prove me wrong.”

“If you plan on eating some, you better buy your own.” You told him firmly.

“Don’t worry.” Tony couldn’t help but laugh. “I learned that lesson the hard way last night when I asked for a bite of your ice cream and nearly lost a hand.” Tony left the lab and climbed up the creaking stairs from the basement. He made a mental note to look into fixing the stairs. Then for good measure, he asked JARVIS to add “Fix basement steps” to his Pre-Baby Stark check list.

“Ooh, JARVIS can you add buy plug covers to the Pre-Baby checklist?” You questioned the A.I. from over the phone. 

“Certainly Mrs. Stark.” JARVIS agreed. “Buy plug covers has been added to the list.”

“Darling, JARVIS and I have to go now.” Tony told you. “That is if you want me to bring you your Oreos.”

* * *

You knew Tony had arrived at the office before your secretary had a chance to tell you. The floor had gone from being filled with its normal level of workplace chatter to the boisterous cheers and friendly greetings. Tony Stark was very popular with your co-workers. Your secretary poked his head into your open doorway.

“[Y/N], I’m sure you already heard but Tony’s here.” He explained before returning to his desk. 

“Lunch anyone?” Tony stepped into your office carrying two packages of Halloween Oreos. He placed one pack in front of you and peeled open the second. He paced the room, carrying his cookies with him. “Okay,” He conceded, his mouth still full of cookie. “You’re right these _are_ better than the regular ones. Of course, I should have known. You’re always right.”

“Ha.” You scoffed before opening your own Oreos. “Can I get that in writing to reference later?”

“Sorry, my legal team insist on looking over any and all documents I sign. They’re kind of touchy about that actually. I didn’t consult them before I got married and no I have no pre-nump now, so if and when my wife decides to leave me, she can take half of everything.” He teased you.

“How could I ever leave a man who brings me cookies on demand?” You questioned before taking another bite. “Mmm. But what this really needs is some milk.”

“I can help with that.” Tony left he office briefly. When he returned, he was carrying a coffee mug full of milk. “I brought milk and cookies for the whole office.”

“I could marry you all over again.” You vowed.

* * *


	12. Disney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Reader are back at Disney World for another magic filled day. When Reader suggests they should stay the weekend for the Halloween Party (again), Tony disagrees. They decide to settle their predicament with a ride through Buzz Lightyear’s Space Ranger Spin. (Highest score wins.)

* * *

* * *

“Tell me again how you talked me into coming back here twice in the same month?” Tony asked. You were walking hand in hand with Tony under the train station at the Magic Kingdom park.

“Because we have an annual pass and a private jet and you hardly ever turn down the opportunity to use either.” You reminded him.

“Ah right, now I remember.” Tony laughed. “Though I gotta say I liked it much better when there was free candy everywhere.”

“Well, if someone didn’t have to be at work on Monday we could have stayed over tomorrow for the Halloween Party again.” You pointed out. Tony scrunched his face up indecisively. He looked like he may be considering taking a personal day after all.

“It’s okay.” He decided. “I don’t like sequels, never have. We’ll do the party again next year.”

“What will make next year different?” You questioned him. By now you’d begun to stroll up Main Street towards the hub at Cinderella’s Castle. Tony led you to the right towards the Tomorrowland bridge. He wanted to make his way to Buzz Lightyear’s Space Ranger Spin where he could defeat you in an outdated arcade ride.

“It won’t be this year anymore.” Tony shrugged.

“Very observant.” You teased. You entered Tomorrowland and waved at some of the guests who recognized you and Tony. “Also there have been good sequels.”

“Name five.” He dared you.

“ _Rocky II, Rocky III_ …” You began to list off.

“Name five from different franchises.” He clarified. You entered the queue line for Space Ranger Spin.

“Fine.” You rolled your eyes. “On top of the Rocky movies, there’s _National Treasure Book of Secrets, Toy Story 2, Empire Strikes Back, Godfather II, Terminator 2_ …”

“Okay, Okay.” Tony shook his head. “How about we make a gentleman’s wager?”

“I’m listening.” You winked.

“How about high score on the ride gets to decide?” He offered. “If you win, we’ll stay the weekend and do the party again. If I win, we go home at the end of the day. We’ll snuggle together and watch Disney+ until we’re comatose.”

“This barely seems fair.” You complained. “You _always_ beat me on this ride.”

“Well, Sweetheart, there’s a first time for everything, isn’t there?” He smirked before climbing into the ride vehicle that was assigned to you.

“Fine, bring it on, Space Ranger.” You commented before hopping into the car.

The Cast Member working on the ride pulled lap bar on the front of the ride car towards you, sealing the vehicle before it turned the corner into the first scene. The first scene of the ride was critical as it had one of the targets with the highest points pay outs. You gripped the handle of your laser canon and aimed at as many targets as you could before your vehicle was close enough to shoot at your real target, the left hand of the large orange robot. It was worth 100,000 points.

You stole a glance at your score counter. You’d hit it! But, so had Tony. You weren’t willing to accept defeat just yet. As your car chugged along into the next scene, you decided not to look at the score anymore. Instead you decided to aim for as many high point targets as possible and hope it was enough to at least lose by a respectable margin.

The final scene of the ride showed Buzz Lightyear’s nemesis Zurg being defeated by the adorable Green Aliens of the Toy Story franchise. This was also the scene where the ride took your photos. You and Tony smiled and posed where you knew the camera would be. Finally, it was time to tabulate the scores.

You glanced down at the score hoping it wouldn’t be too embarrassing. You couldn’t believe your eyes when you discovered you’d maxed out the score counter! In flashing red numbers, you saw the max score 999,999. You chanced a look at Tony’s score. Surely if you had scored so high, Tony must have maxed out his own score counter well before you.

“Congrats Sweetheart, you won.” He beamed proudly at you. Sure, enough his score was well behind yours at 700,462. It was time to exit the ride so you and tony leapt from the vehicle. The put an arm around you and held you close.

“Attention Space Rangers!” Tony called loudly into the tiny gift shop. “My wife has just achieved Galactic Hero for the first time after four years of trying her best to best me. It has finally happened!”

“Congratulations, Space Ranger!” One of the Cast Members said before clapping loudly and inspiring other Cast Members and Guests to do the same. “Here you go Space Ranger, wear it proudly!”

The Cast Member handed you a green “I’m Celebrating Galactic Hero!” button. You pinned the button to the front of your shirt proudly. You and Tony signed a few autographs for some guests before thanking the Cast Members and exiting the gift shop.

“You let me win didn’t you?” you accused him once you were alone.

“Not at all! Maybe Baby Stark is gonna be a sharpshooter like their old man.” Tony winked.

“Or maybe their old man decided he wanted more free candy after all.” You teased.

* * *


	13. Paint Pumpkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is once again preparing for Halloween. Tony and Pumpkin enter the kitchen to find her painting pumpkins teal. Further questioning is required.

* * *

* * *

Tony woke the morning of October thirteen to find that the bed’s only other occupant was Pumpkin the dog. When she realized he was awake, Pumpkins tail wagged excitedly, and she licked at his face. Pumpkin barked which caused Tony to laugh.

“Alright, I’m up! I’m up!” He vowed getting out of bed. Excited, Pumpkin’s tail continued to wag as she followed Tony out of the room and down the creaky steps. Tony yawned and shuffled his way into the kitchen.

“What’s your mom doing?” He asked Pumpkin, who’d bounded into the room along with him. Tony turned to the coffee machine and began making a pot while he waited for you two answer.

“I’m painting pumpkins. The gourd kind not the dog kind.” You clarified. You dabbed at your pumpkin, painting it with a foam brush.

“Okay that much was evident from the newspaper across the counter and the paintbrush.” Tony nodded. He crossed the room and filled Pumpkin’s bowl with food, which was an immediate distraction for the pup. “I guess what I really want to know is _why_? I mean I know you’re taking Halloween seriously this year, but we still have all those pumpkins the team carved.”

“These are special pumpkins. They’re _teal_.” You explained.

“Ohhh Spooky!” Tony teased you.

“Peter was telling me that now a days people are more conscious about allergies or giving kids too much sugar. So some houses offer non-food Trick or Treat items. Those houses, put a teal pumpkin on their doorstep.”

“Okay, teal pumpkins it is!” Tony nodded. His coffee was finish brewing, so he poured himself a cup with plenty of sugar. “What are we giving out as our food free treat?” He asked.

“I haven’t exactly decided that part yet.” You sighed. “I thought maybe inspiration would strike _after_ I painted them teal.”

“How about LEGOs?” Tony suggested.

“LEGOs?” You repeated.

“Yeah you know little interlocking brick toys? I used to love LEGOs as a kid. Plus they’re technically STEM toys which should make parents happy.” He said.

“Okay, LEGO it is.” You smiled.

“Great! Glad I could help!” he beamed. Tony kissed you on the cheek, picked up his coffee and headed out of the room.

“Where are you off to?” You called out to him. Tony wheeled on his feet to face you. He sipped from his coffee.

“Off to the attic.” He answered. “Going to see if I moved my LEGOs here or if they’re in one of the other houses. I used to have this one really cool train set.”

“Okay, well if you can’t find them you know we could also go to the store and get more. They have some pretty impressive sets these days.” You suggested.

“You know I remember someone from legal mentioning something about making Avengers ones.” Tony sipped from his coffee again. “Do you think it would be too narcissistic of me to buy a LEGO version of myself?”

“I think it would be just the right amount of narcissistic.” You guessed.

* * *


	14. Costume Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Tony start talking over costume options for Halloween

* * *

* * *

“So, Halloween is coming up…” You mentioned to Tony one afternoon while the two of you were walking Pumpkin.

“It is? I had no idea!” Tony laughed.

“Very funny.” You rolled your eyes. “ _Anyway_ , it’s about halfway through the month. I think it’s time we start talking about costumes.”

“My wallet and I are concerned that you’re implying we need _new_ costumes.” He said.

“You and your wallet are correct. Recycled costumes will not do for this year.” You agreed.

“Okay.” Tony nodded, accepting his fate. “So, what are we thinking? Family costume?”

“family? This little bun won’t be baked until April.” You said, placing one hand over your stomach.

“I was talking about the dog.” Tony nodded at Pumpkin who was happily trotting along ahead of you.

“Look at you, almost a full fledge dog dad in a little over a week.” You smirked. “So Dog Dad…”

“Please stop calling me that.” He sighed. “I regret everything.”

“C’mon,” You elbowed him. The three of you turned around and began walking towards your house. “You have to get used to Dog Dad, because pretty soon you’re just going to be Dad.”

“I still can’t believe _that’s_ happening.” He confessed. “I mean did you ever thing that _I_ would be a dad?”

“Maybe not at first.” You agreed. “But, being a part of the Avengers has changed you. Not all of it for good, but mostly. You know I’ve seen the way you are with Peter. You’re patient with him. And Clints’ kids adore you. You’ll do fine.”

“ _You’ll do fine._ Very reassuring.” He teased. “Back on the subject of costumes.” He suggested. “I was thinking in honor of your big victory the other day maybe Toy Story costumes?”

“I wanna be Bo Peep!” You agreed instantly.

“Okay, Toy Story theme it is.” He nodded. “So if you’re Bo, I suppose that makes me Woody? What about Pumpkin?”

“She can be your trusty steed, Bullseye!” You assured him. “I’m pretty sure I saw a few Toy Story dog costumes online.”

“Then it’s settled. Toy Story Halloween costumes this year.” Tony smiled. “That was easier than I thought it would be.”

“Well…”

“No, no! No well!” He shook his head. “We literally just agreed on everything.”

“Okay but we decided what we’re going to wear at our party on Halloween night. What about the town festival the day before?” You asked him.

“Do we _need_ separate costumes for the town festival?” Tony questioned, though he feared he already knew the answer.

“We do if we want to win the costume contest.” You insisted.

“Okay, so the costume search continues.” He said. “Any suggestions.

“I was thinking _Star Wars._ ” You told him.

“Oh, like Han Solo and Leia?” He guessed.

“No. More like Asoka and Anakin?” You explained.

“Sweetheart I think that might be a little out of my range…but let’s keep spit balling, okay?” He suggested.

“Wait! I’ve got it!” You stopped walking you were so excited. “Alexander and Eliza Hamilton!”

“I don’t hate it…” Tony agreed.

* * *


	15. Haunted House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader decides that even Pumpkin should have a little home decorated for halloween. So she designs a small haunted house for the family pup. Tony volunteers himself and Clint as a construction crew.

* * *

* * *

“Okay so we’ve got plywood, the electric staple gun, hammer, nails. Anything else?” You questioned yourself as you wiped your hands on your pants.

“How about reinforcements?” You heard a voice ask over your shoulder. You turned to see Tony carrying a blow torch and his brightest smile. Clint Barnes was walking beside him, carrying a jigsaw.

“Baby, I think fire might be the opposite of help.” You giggled.

“Well sure, if we want to build Pumpkin a _wooden_ doghouse that is not in any way fireproof…” Hi sighed.

“What would the dog need a fireproof doghouse for, if we weren’t using fire around it?” You questioned. “I just want to build a normal _haunted_ doghouse for our pup.”

“You realize that at least one of those words doesn’t fit in that sentence, right?” Clint commented casually. You sent him a look that made it very clear that no one had asked him.

“Fine, fine. No blow torch.” Tony sighed. He tossed the torch aside and picked up the electric staple gun. “Let’s get this started.”

“Are you trying to take over my project?” You looked between your husband and his teammate.

“Not at all Sweetheart.” Tony promised before dipping down and kissing you on the cheek. “I just thought, being that you’re almost four months pregnant, it might be a better idea for Barton and I to do the heavy lifting. While you, my incredible wife act in a supervisory position.”

“Alright Barton, what exactly are your qualifications?” You squinted your eyes, pretending to scrutinize him. “Ever build a haunted doghouse before?”

“No.” Clint confessed. “But I have built a chicken coop before.”

“Alight, you’ll do.” You smiled. “Here’s what I’m thinking.” You produced some drawings from your back pocket and showed them to Tony and Clint.

The two men built the main structure out of plywood, before getting to work nailing shingles to the roof. Once the roof was completed Tony gathered up the tools and you shooed both of them away. You wanted to complete your masterpiece in peace. You painted the exterior a dingy dusty grey and when it was dry, you stapled some yellow caution tape across the windows that Tony and Clint had cut out. You hung a rubber bat from the ceiling and painted Pumpkin’s name above the door.

You placed a red fleece cushion and matching blanket inside so pumpkin would be warm and comfortable if she chose to lay there. You tacked up a set of red battery-operated lights that cast a soft glow within the humble abode. The last step was to decorate outside the doghouse. A large rubber rat crawled along the ridge of the roof, and a pile of small pumpkins were stacked by the door. Lastly you stretched fake spider webs end to end across the entire roof.

“Building inspectors!” Tony called as he, Pumpkin and Clint walked towards you. “What do you think, Chief inspector, Pumpkin?” He asked the dog who was already sniffing around the base of the wooden residence.

“Well, it’s decorated better than my chicken coop.” Clint recognized before sipping from the drink in his hand. Pumpkin barked with approval before continuing her inspection inside the doghouse.

“Well, I think it has the Pumpkin Stark seal of approval.” Tony told you. “Great job, Sweetheart.”

* * *


	16. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader can tell that Tony needs a break from all the Halloween prep, so she suggests they start preparing for the arrival of Baby Stark instead.

* * *

* * *

“I know we still have several months ahead of us.” You told Tony one morning over breakfast. “But, I think you could use a break from all the Halloween planning to prepare for a slightly more important big day.” You sipped your coffee before elaborating further. “Which of the guest rooms are we going to use as a nursery?”

“Believe it or not, I’ve thought about this already.” He told you as he stabbed at his scrambled eggs. “End of the hall on the left. It’s the furthest from the stairs. Don’t have to worry about the kid falling down them when they’re learning to walk.”

“Hmm, it’s a nice room.” You agreed. “The Window seat would be a good place to sit and read them books. Lots of natural light. I like it. So _themes_.”

“I want to ask if the room has to have a theme, but I’m afraid I already know the answer.” He ate a bite of his eggs and mulled things over before asking, “What exactly did you have in mind?”

“Something gender neutral. Peter Rabbit or Winnie the Pooh maybe?” You shrugged. “I wants something cute, but not basic or boring.”

“Sweetheart, the kid’s not even going to be able to see at first. It’s not going to care what the decor looks like.” He told you.

“Well _I_ care.” You announced. “My nursery was clowns! It was awful. My entire bedroom was circus themed until I was ten and I begged my dad to paint over everything. I even threatened to go to the hardware store down the street and do it myself. What about purple? Purple is gender neutral right?”

“I don’t think colors have genders, [Y/N].” Tony said.

“You’re right. I’m over thinking it.” You nodded. “Purple and…teal.” You decided.

“Like _The Little Mermaid_?” Tony frowned.

“The little mermaid is purple and green with red hair.” You insisted. “I’m thinking more like purple walls, with a swirling galaxy wallpaper accent wall. The furniture call be painted teal or blue to match colors in the mural.”

“So a Space-Baby Room?” Tony questioned.

“Well a baby room with a galaxy and stars theme. Not like a ‘sending baby to space’ theme.” You explained.

“I’m not seeing it.” Tony frowned. “But if your execution of Halloween this year is anything to go by, I’m sure it will be amazing. I am happy to support you in any way that I can.”

* * *


	17. Halloween Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Tony are invited to Steve’s one night for dinner. Reader brings a festive desert to their host, who may or may not have been truthful about why he invited them over.

* * *

* * *

“You’re turning into a regular Betty Crocker aren’t you?” Tony nodded at the cupcake tray in your hand. 

“Steve invited us over for dinner. The least we can do is bring something. It was this or a salad.” You explained.

“I’d rather have the cupcakes.” He pouted. “How long did it take for you to make them all look like little Frankensteins and Draculas?”

“Not that long.” You shrugged. You reached Steve’s front door and he greeted you both with a smile.

“[Y/N]! Tony! C’mon in!” He invited.

“Steve, thanks for having us. We’ve brought dessert.” You offered up the tray of cupcakes you had painstakingly decorated. You wouldn’t admit to Tony that the decorating alone had taken forty-five minutes.

“[Y/N] these look great!” Steve told you enthusiastically as he accepted the tray. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to eat one. They’re like works of art!” Steve disappeared into the kitchen briefly to deposit the cupcakes before returning to you and Tony. “The foods just about ready, please have a seat. I really appreciate you guys coming over. I know you have a lot going on at the moment.”

“There’s always something going on at the Stark household.” You agreed. “I’ve learned to embrace it.”

“Just the same, I’m glad you could adjust your schedules to be here.” Steve said as the three of you sat at his dining room table. He invited you to dig in and started passing dishes around. “How’s the dog?” He asked while scooping peas onto his plate.

“She dug a hole in the front lawn.” Tony laughed. “I asked her if she was trying to tunnel to china or break [Y/N]’s ankle. She answered with an affirmative bark.”

“I’m confident she was trying to build us a mote.” You said.

“You two sure are going to have yours hands full once the baby arrives.” Steve laughed. “I hope you know I’ll be happy to help. Open invitation if you ever need me.”

“Thanks Rogers.” Tony smirked. “I’m sure we’ll be soliciting you for free babysitting soon enough.”

“It’d be my pleasure Tony. After all, friends help each other.” You and Tony shared a knowing look across the table. You’d suddenly become aware that Steve may have had an ulterior motive for inviting you to dinner.

“What’d you break, Rogers?” Tony asked casually before taking a bite of his food.

“Am I that transparent?” Steve chuckled. “Nothing’s broken. I was just hoping that while you’re here maybe you could do an old man a favor and look at my TV? I can’t seem to get the cable to work on it…”

“Sometimes I forget that you’re literally a hundred years old.” Tony sighed. “Dessert first then I’ll take a look at it.” Tony decided.

* * *


	18. Ghost Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is winding down for the night watching Buzzfeed Unsolved and Tony comes to snuggle up and watch with.

* * *

* * *

“What are we watching?” Tony asked before dropping himself onto the couch next to you.

“ _Buzzfeed Unsolved_.” You answered with a yawn. You snuggled closer to him. “This is a supernatural episode. The dynamic of the show is that Ryan believes in the supernatural and his co-host Shane doesn’t. They go around investigating allegedly haunted locations trying to prove or disprove the existence of ghosts. This is one of my favorite episodes.”

“You’ve watched this more than once?” He raised an eyebrow at you.

“I’ve watched every season at least twice.” You replied. “I tend to prefer their true crime series more, but you know _Halloweeeen_!” You warbled the holiday’s name out in your best ghostly impression.

“Right, _Halloweeen_!” Tony laughed as he impersonated you. “So what do you think of all this stuff? Ya know ghosts and haunted houses. When it’s not _Halloween_ of course.”

“Oh, ghosts aren’t real.” You snorted as if that should be obvious.

“How can you be so certain, Sweetheart?” He asked you. His tone nearly serious.

“Well, have _you_ ever seen a ghost?” You questioned him.

“Just because I haven’t seen a ghost doesn’t mean I can’t believe in the paranormal.” Tony stated. “I mean look at Rogers! The guy was frozen in ice for 70 years and they thaw him out and he’s just _fine_? That’s supernatural and no one ever talks about that.”

“Have you been reading Reddit Avengers conspiracy theories again?” You laughed. “Babe, those people think Clint crawls around in the vents for fun and that you and Bruce are lizard people.”

“It would explain why we’re so much smarter than everyone else.” Tony shrugged.

“I cannot believe that _you_ Tony Stark a man of science believes in the supernatural.” You shook your head.

“Not everything can be explained by science, Sweetheart.” He insisted before kissing you. “For example, how much I love you couldn’t possibly be quantified.”

“Nice save there, Science Man.” You teased before kissing him back. “That was a calculated answer only a lizard person would think of.”

“Well how do I know you’re not a lizard person? Or an alien?” He questioned.

“You’ve seen my birth certificate and you’ve met my parents.” You reminded him. “You also had unlimited access to my DNA and multiple labs to test it.”

“It sounds weird when you say it like that.” He frowned. “Are these guys on a haunted bridge?” He pointed at the TV.

“Yeah, it’s supposedly haunted by a demonic Goatman.” You explain. “I disrespect your bridge Goatman!” You repeated one of your all time favorite _Buzzfeed Unsolved_ lines. A few seconds later Shane Medaj called out the same sentence to the Goatman.

“These guys are pretty funny.” Tony decided. “How many episodes of this are there?”

“I don’t know. There’s about six seasons of Supernatural.” You shrugged. “Why you wanna watch more after this one?”

“Yeah, I’m kind of into it.” He nodded.

“I’ll go make the popcorn.” You said getting up from the couch.

“No, you stay. I’ll get it this time and I’ll bring you your electric blanket from the bedroom.” He offered.

“I knew I loved you!” You called after his as he left the room.

* * *


	19. Graveyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The granite finally arrived for Tony & Reader’s graveyard and they have to decide how they’re going to engrave them.

* * *

* * *

“I’m starting to regret this decision.” You confessed to Tony. The two of you were on your front lawn. The Granite had finally arrived for your gravestones. It had taken three hours for Tony to arrange them how the two of you wanted. Now the time had come to engrave them.

“We can’t put really people’s names on them, right? Like if we do, they should only be dead people.” He questioned.

“Yeah. We should only put fake names. You know like Stu Pidity or Doris Ajar. Or we could just leave them blank.” You suggested.

“Yeah, but I _really_ want to use my laser again!” Tony complained.

“What if we put designs on them? You know a crow on that one, a skull on that one? Then you can still use the laser and we don’t have to name them.” You said.

“But having them on the lawn with no name feels…” He shivered. “Like an invitation.”

“An invitation to what? Death? I think you’re thinking too much about this.” You sighed.

“Okay, what about historical figures? We have ten gravestones. We each pick five and we’ll put fun facts about them under their name. Spooky and educational.” He advised.

“That could work.” You smiled. “Look at you, getting into the Halloween spirit!”

“Like I said, I just want to play with my laser again.” Tony smirked.

“Okay, well in that case it sounds like we have some homework to do. I’ll get my iPad!” You ran into the house to begin jotting down ideas for possible figures you wanted to represent.

* * *

“So, here’s what I’m thinking,” You explained as you and tony reconnected an hour later. We pick a little symbol to put at the top, then we put their name and just list the facts in bullet points after that.”

“Sounds easy enough.” Tony agreed. “Who did you pick as your five?”

“I was hoping you’d go first.” You confessed as you shielded your iPad screen from his view.

“fine, it was your idea. I can go first. Thomas Edison, Albert Einstein, Henry Ford, Steve Jobs and the Old Man.” He listed off.

“The old man being your dad?” You asked. You were surprised. Tony very rarely talked about his father. It was even rarer for him to want to celebrate Howard Stark in some way.

“Yeah well, I wanted to pick inventors and he wasn’t much of a dad, but he was a hell of an inventor.” Tony sighed. His smile returned as he looked at you.

“I knew you’d pick all sciencey people so I tried to balance things out. Billie Jean King, Muhammad Ali, Sacagawea, Wilber and Orville Wright and Alexander Hamilton.” You read off your final decisions from the list.

“That shouldn’t be too hard. I can etch a plane for the Wright brothers, tennis racket for Billie Jean and boxing gloves for Muhammad Ali. I’ll borrow the Hamilton star, Lin won’t mind. A car for Ford, iPhone for Steve Jobs…Check back in with me in…two hours?”

“I’ll start writing up some facts in the meantime.” You started to walk back into the house, but you stopped. “Hey Tony?”

“Hmm?” He looked up from the laser he was fiddling with.

“I’m really glad you’re my partner. Not just for Halloween. With everything.”

* * *


	20. Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets a surprise visit from her husband’s intern. Peter Parker explains that he’d like Reader and Tony’s help putting together a charity event.

* * *

* * *

“Hey, [Y/N]?” You looked up from your work to see your secretary standing in your office doorway, his expression uncertain. “There’s a kid here who says he works with Mr. Stark.”

“Peter? It’s okay, send him in.” Your secretary stepped back out of the office and Peter stepped in.

“Mr. Parker, shouldn’t you be in school?” You asked him.

“Uh, hi, Mrs. Stark.” Peter waved awkwardly. “It’s a professional day, we got out of school early. I was on my way home but I was hoping I could talk to you about something.”

“I pieced that together by the fact that you’re here in my office Peter.” You teased him. “Have a seat. Tell me what’s going on.”

“Er, if it’s okay I’d rather stand. Walking helps me think.” He explained.

“Go for it.” You encouraged.

“Okay.” He exhaled before beginning to pace. “So, you know how I live with my Aunt May?” He paused to make sure you were following along. You bit your lip to hold back your smirk. Peter reminded you so much of Tony when he did things like this. You nodded so he knew you were with him so far. “So, Aunt May was married to my Uncle Ben, before he died, he was staying in a hospital. That hospital had a children’s ward and I think about those kids all the time. They don’t get to go outside and they can’t spend a lot of time with their families. They don’t even get to go trick-or-treating. The hospital can’t afford it. Kids like Spiderman, right?” He stopped pacing and waited for your response.

“Peter, I’m sure lots of kids like Spiderman, but you know, plenty of people like Peter Parker too.” You assured him.

“Thank you, but that’s not what I mean.” He returned to his pacing. “I was thinking maybe I could do a charity event? Like the one Captain Rogers did at the compound. I could show up at the hospital as Spiderman and visit the sick kids. Maybe bring them some candy give them like small toys or coloring pages or something? Do you think they would like that? Is that a dumb idea? I would ask Mr. Stark, but I don’t want him to think I’m doing it for attention or anything, I just want to make the kids happy.”

“I think that’s a very good idea, Peter.” This time you didn’t hold back your smile.

“Really?” He asked excitedly. He finally gave his feet a rest and sat down. “Could you help me plan it Mrs. Stark? I don’t know the first thing about doing something like that. And I know that you and Mr. Stark manage all the finances for The Avengers…”

“I’d be happy to help, but Peter if you want this to be your event, you’re going to have to do some of the work okay? The first thing you should do is come up with a plan of exactly what you want this event to be. Then we have to ask the hospital for permission.” You told him.

“Okay! I’ll go home and start working on it right now!” He promised, jumping out of his seat. “Thank you so much Mrs. Stark! This is awesome! We’re going to make those kids so happy!”

* * *

A few weeks later you and Tony arrived at the hospital where Peter’s event was taking place. Peter had worked hard to organize things and he’d put in the work just like he’d promised. He’d called around to the other Avengers inviting them to participate. He’d collected donations from businesses around the city and used the money to buy pounds and pounds of candy. He’d ordered hundreds of Avengers and Spiderman coloring sheets to pass out to the kids. He even found some color-your-own spiderman masks and placed a bulk order of them.

“Hold the elevator!” A familiar voice called as you and Tony stepped onto the lift. Tony immediately began pushing the ‘Door Close’ button, but you put your foot out to catch the door.

“Thanks [Y/N].” Steve smiled at you as he entered the elevator. “Stark.” He nodded at Tony.

“Running late, Rogers?” Tony questioned. “That’s not like you. Were you polishing your shield?”

“Ha-ha.” Steve fake laughed. “How about you?”

“Being late is very much on-brand for me.” Tony countered.

“We were picking up the stickers.” You told Steve, indicating the large box in your arms.

“Those look kinda heavy.” Steve offered. “Why don’t you let me carry it?”

“It’s okay, I’ve got it.” Tony insisted. He plucked the box out of your arms. The elevator dinged and the doors opened up. You had arrived on your floor. Even from down the hall you could hear Halloween music playing and the sounds of kids laughing.

“They’re in the playroom, just down that way.” A nurse pointed you, Steve and Tony in the right direction.

The playroom of the children’s ward wasn’t very large. It was about the size of an average living room. There were three tables with four chairs gathered around each. There was a wall of cubbies stuffed with well-loved toys and a carpeted area scattered with beanbag chairs. All around the room children were playing, singing or dancing.

You noticed Thor had arrived ahead of you and Tony. He’d placed his hammer on a table and was allowing kids to queue up and take a chance at lifting it from the table. Peter was crouched down in the middle of the room. Nearly a dozen kids gathered around him. Each child was clutching a paper Spiderman mask in their hand, waiting for him to help them put it on.

“Oh, this one is really cool!” Peter praised as he studied the mask that a little boy had handed him. “I never thought of coloring my mask pink and lime green before. Would you like me to help you put this on?” The little boy nodded. Peter helped the boy put his mask on and offered him a hug before waving the next little girl in line forward. Peter looked up to see you, Tony and Steve entered the room.

“Hey everyone! Captain America and Iron Man are here.” He called drawing the attention of all the kids.

“You’re my favorite Avenger, Spiderman.” The little girl in front of him said.

“Mine too!” Tony agreed. He placed the box of stickers on a nearby table. “Who wants a Spiderman sticker?” kids from across the room scrabbled from their places to claim a sticker from Tony. While most of the kids were temporarily distracted, you snuck over to Peter’s side.

“Well, Spiderman, I think you accomplished your mission. You made these kids happy.” You whispered to him.

“I couldn’t have done it without you Mrs. Stark!” He whispered back. “Thank you for your help.” 

* * *


	21. Adult Halloween Buckets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is making party favors for the Stark Halloween party. While Tony is helping out, he shares a secret that he’s kept to himself for over four years.

* * *

__

* * *

_“This is Halloween, this is Halloween…”_ You sang to yourself along with the music that JARVIS was playing in the kitchen speakers for you.

“Don’t worry, Pumpkin,” Tony assured the dog as he carried a box of beers into the kitchen. “We only have to suffer through ten more days of Halloween.”

“Sure, ten more days of Halloween.” You nodded. “Then we can start of Christmas.”

“At least this music is appropriate.” Tony commented. He placed the box of beers on the counter. “This is _my_ nightmare before Christmas. Can I have my party favors early?”

“Absolutely not.” You answered. “You can wait ten days like everyone else.”

The party favors in questions were adult Halloween buckets that you and Tony were putting together. You’d seen the idea on facebook. A friend of a friend had received one as a gift from their parents. You liked the idea and decided that. Was what you and Tony should give away as favors from your Halloween party.

You had bought aluminum buckets and spray painted them Purple, Orange, Black and Lime Green. You’d cut out vinyl designs of bats and pumpkins in coordinating colors, each bucket would be decorated with one or the other, and the words “Happy Halloween from the Starks.” Each bucket would contain a bag of caramel popcorn, a bag of candy corns, a bottle of water, two butterscotch sodas, a hard cider, two beers and an glass shaped like a skull.

“Would it help if I started applying the vinyl?” Tony picked up a green painted bucket off the table.

“That would help immensely.” You agreed.

“Okay.” Tony smiled. He claimed a small portion of the table and got to work. Tony applied a purple bat and the first set of letters before holding up the bucket for your approval. “Like this?”

“Just like that!” You kissed him on the cheek before accepting the bucket from him. You started stuffing the basket and Tony reached for a new one.

“Know what this reminds me of?” He said, his voice reminiscent.

“No what?” You wondered casually, reaching for the beers behind you.

“The night before our wedding.” He smiled. “Do you remember twisting hundreds of those little bags?”

“That’s right!” You looked back at him. “I had _insisted_ we got our faces printed on those M&Ms with our wedding colors. They didn’t arrive until the morning before!”

“And your sister abandoned us at ten o’clock at night.” Tony remembered.

“She’d been making favor bags up for like eight hours. She earned the break.” You laughed. “I hadn’t thought about that in years.”

“I was so exhausted the next morning, I almost didn’t show up to the wedding. Would have slept through the whole thing if it weren’t for Rhodey.” He said. “He came into my room, shook me awake and said _‘Don’t let this one get away, Tony._ _She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to you.’_ And you know what? He was right.”

“Remind me to make sure James Rhodes gets an extra beer in his basket.” You smirked.

* * *


	22. Outfit of the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is taking Reader out for a surprised date night, but they’re struggling with what to wear. Unfortunately her husband isn’t much help.

* * *

* * *

“Where are you taking me?” You called to Tony from the bedroom.

“Well when you ask like that it sounds like I’m kidnapping you.” Tony laughed from the hall. He was on his way to the bathroom to take a shower.

“Well, just the same I need to know where we’re going. How am I expected to dress appropriately?” You called back to him.

“I told you, just wear something comfortable.” He said poking his head back in the room.

“How comfortable?” You asked with a huff. “like leggings and a sweatshirt or are we going somewhere that requires actual pants?”

“Sweetheart, wear whatever you want. I’m getting in the shower.” His head disappeared along with the rest of him.

“His obsession with surprises is a problem.” You told Pumpkin, who was currently laying on your bed, her head resting on Tony’s pillows.

You stared at the outfits you’d laid out. Each one fit for different events. One outfit was a flannel shirt with a pair of leggings and a graphic T-shirt that read “ _Pumpkin Spice and everything nice.”_ The next was a pair of Jeans and a nice goldenrod knit sweater. The last in the lineup was a shimmering sapphire blue dress you’d originally bought for a work function but never wore.

The truth was there was no telling where or what Tony was taking you too. He might tell you one night that “It’s just a small get together” which turns out to be an incredibly important fundraiser. While another time might be a “Time critical and incredibly important event” that’s just going to Olive Garden for their buy one take one special. So, ,wrapped in one towel with your hair twisted up in another, you stared at your clothes and waited for Tony to come back.

“What’s going on?” He asked when he sauntered back into the room ten minutes later. “You’re still not dressed?” He questioned, shaking his hair like a wet dog.

“I can’t decide.” You complained. “You choose.” Tony stared at the outfits for less than a minute before deciding.

“That one.” He pointed to the sweater and jeans. “Hurry up, I don’t want to be late.”

“Late for what?” You asked him. “Where are we going?”

“Why do you hate my surprises so much?” He pouted. “Do you not trust me?”

“Babe, it’s not about that.” You sighed. “But I think we can both agree that historically you’re not the best judge of what’s appropriate for an event.”

“Is this about Rogers’ hundredth birthday party? I swear no one noticed that you showed up in shorts and a tank top! I verified that with Nat. Plus I had happy bring you that dress and you changed right away.” He insisted.

“You told me it was a pool party!” You hissed.

“The sweater outfit will be fine. Please get dressed, you’ll be so upset if we’re late for this.” He said.

“Late for what?” You asked already reaching for the outfit he chose.

“ _The surprise_.” He answered cryptically.

“I hate surprise date night.” You complained.

* * *


	23. Hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a cold afternoon when Reader and her dog get caught out in the rain. Luckily Tony arrives homes from work just in time to help her warm up.

* * *

* * *

It was getting towards the end of the month. The warm days of summer had officially gone. Your beautiful Victorian farmhouse was drafty. You shivered, unable to shake the chill from your bones even in the middle of the day. You climbed the creaky steps to the house’s second level and entered your bedroom.

From your sock drawer you grabbed your warmest, fuzziest socks and put them on. You were already wearing a long sleeve shirt, but you wanted another layer. You went into the closet where Tony hung all his hoodies. You browsed through the options and eventually decided on an old well-worn one from his MIT days. As you pulled the hoodie over your head you noticed with joy that it still smelled like his cologne. You closed your eyes and imagined that he was there, holding you. For the first time that day, the chill disappeared.

Pumpkin the dog barked, and you opened your eyes. She was sitting in the hall waiting for you. Her tail was wagging excitedly. She barked again.

“What’s wrong, Pumpkin?” You asked her. “Do you wanna go for a walk?” The dog jumped excitedly and barked again.

“Ok, Ok.” You laughed. “I’m going to put my shoes on then we can go okay? Go get your leash!” You ordered. Pumpkin ran down the stairs as if she could actually retrieve her leash that was hanging by the front door.

You put on a pair of boots before joining Pumpkin who was patiently waiting at the front door. You removed her leash from its hook and clipped one end to her collar. Holding the other in your hand, you opened the front door and let Pumpkin lead the way. 

* * *

She guided you on her usual walk with a joyful bounce in her step. When it was time to turn back towards the house, Pumpkin guided you to do that too. Just as you were finally warming up you felt something icy cold drip down your back.

“Uh-Oh.” You glanced down at your pup with concern. All you could do was continue towards home and hope you made it before the rain really picked up. You encouraged Pumpkin to jog along with you, but it was in vane as sky opened up and began pouring. The pair of you were drenched before reached the front door.

“So much for being warm, Pumpkin.” You sighed. “You stay here, I’ll go get some towels.” You were halfway up the stairs when you heard the front door open. Your husband was home.

“Hello? [Y/N]?” He called for you at the front door. You backtracked to the front door to explain. “You two get caught up in the rain on your walk?” He guessed.

“Yeah, and I’m freezing.” Yu shivered.

“Rogers’ll tell you that’s no big thing.” He shrugged. “You’re also wearing my sweatshirt.”

“It smelled like you.” You explained.

“Well, how about I help you dry off the dog and then I can help you warm up…if you know what I mean.” He suggested with a mischievous smirk.

“I’ll get the towels.” You smiled. “Don’t go anywhere.”

* * *


	24. Warm Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In preparation of Halloween party Reader and Tony head to the liquor store for supplies, but it becomes apparent very quickly that she has other plans for the rest of the day.

* * *

* * *

“How is it seven days from Halloween and you’re still finding things to plan for this party?” Tony asked while he strolled the aisles of the liquor store with you.

“I know I’ve been keeping you busy this month.” You acknowledged. “But we have to decide on a signature cocktail for the party. All the best parties have them now.”

“I’m guessing you have something in mind. You’ve been methodically leading me through these aisles.” He said.

“Well with the weather getting colder I want to do a hot drink. I just don’t know exactly what hot drink. So, we’re going to test them out.” You told him. “I did some recipe research and I narrowed it down to hot buttered bourbon, mulled wine, Spiked hot chocolate or spiked apple cider.”

“And why can’t we just have all of these at the party?” He asked.

“I mean we _can_ but then I guess you wouldn’t need to try them.” You pointed out.

“I mean someone’s got to do a quality assurance test right? It might as well be us.” Tony suggested.

“ _Us?_ ” Sorry, Babe but I’m an incubator now. No alcohol for me.” You reminded him.

“I don’t want to day drink by myself. I mean as a couple its hot, but by myself?” He complained.

“Hmm if only you had a team of friends you could call for emergencies like this.” You’d reached the check out and began unloading bottles onto the counter.

“Fine, Fine.” Tony huffed. “I’ll text the group. They can help me put together the baby furniture. I’ll trade free liquor for free unskilled labor.”

“It will be good for you to spend time with them.” You insisted.

“Why do I get the feeling this whole thing was a set up from the start.” Tony questioned.

“I mean if you were me and you needed IKEA baby furniture built and your husband had access to a team of geniuses, strong men and spies fluent in Swedish wouldn’t you do the exact something?”


	25. Bonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Reader are invited to Clint’s farm for a bonfire with the rest of the team.

* * *

* * *

“Perfect day for a bonfire.” You smiled as you stepped out of the car. There was a light breeze rolling through the acres of the Barton’s farmland. The air was crisp but not cold. Just the perfect weather for jeans, a vest and a flannel shirt. “I’m gonna go see if Laura and Clint need any help getting ready. You okay unloading the car?”

“Are kidding? Me and these guns?” He flexed his arm to show off his muscles. “I’ve got it, Sweetheart.” He kissed you on the cheek.

“What would I do without you!” You swooned. You walked towards the house where Natasha was playing with Lila, Cooper & Nathaniel.

“Okay, Aunt Nat says, touch your toes!” Nat instructed. Cooper and Lila races to bring their hands to their feet and Nathaniel tried his best to copy them. “Now Touch your head!” Cooper jumped up and clasped both his hands on his head.

“Cooper, she didn’t say Aunt Nat says!” You called out as you approached the porch.

“Mrs. Stark!” Cooper and Lila ran towards you and little Nathaniel toddled slowly behind. “Hey there kiddos!” You opened your arms and gathered all three of them together.

“Maybe it’s time to play Aunt [Y/N] Says.” Nat suggested with a wink from the porch.

“I have a better idea, how about I read you kids a story and help get you guys ready for bed?” You offered knowing it was close to their bedtime anyway. All three kids excitedly agreed and ran into the house.

“Where are they off to in such a hurry? Laura asked, coming out to greet you.

“I offered to read them a story and get them ready for bed.” You told her.

“That would be a huge help!” Laura sighed with relief. “You sure you don’t mind?”

“Nah.” You waved her off. “It’ll be good practice for me.”

* * *

Forty-five minutes later the rest of the team had arrived and were gathered in Clint and Laura’s back lawn where a stack of pallets was already crackling with flames. Sam Wilson sat on the ground holding a bag of marshmallows. He was waiting for the fire to be large enough to toast them. Bucky was helping Clint stoke the fire, trying to enrage the flames. Nat sipped quietly from a sweating beer. Bruce was next to her with a blanket in his lap, explaining what made a perfect flame.

“Welcome back Gorgeous, I saved you a seat.” Tony said as you approached the group. He gestured to the folding camping chair that he’d unloaded from the car.

“How’d it go, [Y/N]?” Laura asked.

“Fine.” You assured her. “They didn’t give me any trouble. I ready one of Lila’s favorite stories and one of Coopers and that seemed enough to satisfy them.”

“Yeah, until they think we’re having fun out here without them and they try to join in.” Clint joked. “Just wait, you and Tony won’t have a minute of peace for the next 18 years.”

“That’s okay. Tony and I are more comfortable with lots of noise anyway, right, Babe?” You reached over and held Tony’s hand.

“That’s just how we roll in the Stark house.” He agreed. “Usually if it’s quiet there’s something wrong. The calm before the storm.”

“This is nice.” Steve commented. “It’s always nice when we can get together and just…hang out.” He smiled.

“Hey Sam, are planning on sharing any of those marshmallows?” You asked him.

“You know, normally I’d say you should have brought your own, but I know better than to get between a pregnant woman and sugar. Here.” He opened to bag and poured three marshmallows in your hand.

“You’re a true friend, Wilson.” You thanked him before biting into one of the marshmallows. “Baby Stark and I both thank you.” 

* * *


	26. Black Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is once again dragged into Reader’s schemes when she comes up with an idea to help relieve Steve’s loneliness.

* * *

* * *

“So, our plan is what exactly here?” Tony asked as he followed you up Steve’s walkway.

“Haven’t you gotten tired of asking that yet?” You questioned him. You ringed Steve’s front doorbell.

“Yes, yes I do.” Tony sighed.

“Oh, [Y/N], Tony. I’m sorry I forgot we had plans.” Steve yawned when he answered the door. He was still in his pajamas; a pair of joggers and a grey t-shirt.

“We didn’t, [Y/N] has a gift for you and I’m apparently here for photography purposes.” Tony explained.

“Well, I always appreciate a gift from you both. Please, come in.” He stepped aside so that you and Tony could come in. “Does this gift have anything to do with the pet carrier in your hand?”

“It might.” You bit your lip, only now getting concerned that this might be a bad idea. “When we were here last, you casually mentioned how lonely you’ve been feeling. So, that got me thinking. Did you know that there are a lot of stigmas around black cats? They have a hard time getting adopted because people think they’re unlucky.”

“Are you telling me that you brought me a black cat?” Steve asked.

“Well, I _may_ have told the people at the shelter that I was your assistant and that I adopted the cat in your name. I’m sorry, I only did it because I knew that ones you saw him you’d love him. I’ve been calling him Thackery, but you can change it.” You opened the cat carrier and Thackery climbed eagerly into your arms.

“Well he’s certainly handsome.” Steve acknowledged. “Will he let me pet him?”

“Of course.” You agreed. You moved closer so that Steve could pet the cat in your arms. As soon as Steve extended his hand, Thackery the cat was bumping his head against it. “I think he likes you.”

“Well, I’m fond of him.” Steve smiled. “Do you think he’ll let me hold him?”

“Let’s see.” You handed the cat over to Steve and the two of them were bonding instantly. Thackery was purring so loudly you could hear it. He rubbed his body and head against every part of Steve that he could.

“Would you like to stay with me, Thackery?” Steve asked the cat as he scratched its head. The cat emitted a small satisfied meow. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Steve smiled. “There was a pair of cats living in the alley by my apartment growing up. I always wanted to take them home, but I couldn’t. I used to be allergic. Bucky and I used to take them table scrapes whenever we could. You’ll be safe here, buddy.” Steve promised.

“He can stay then?” You asked.

“Of course! He’s my new best friend!” Steve announced. “Don’t tell Buck.”

* * *


	27. Candy Apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is getting into the Halloween spirit at last. He invites Reader to participate in a family tradition, making candy apples.

* * *

* * *

“Where did you learn to make candy apples?” You asked Tony suspiciously as got to work drying the apples he’d just washed.

“Stark Halloween parties.” He answered. “It was one of the few things my mother used to do herself. She would hand dip hundreds of these and I used to help her. It’s not a Stark Halloween party without candied apples.”

“Are you telling me that you hand dip all the candy apples that you’ve served at Stark Halloween parties? Like the ones at the tower?” You questioned.

“No, I’ve been hiring a caterer for years but your dedication to Halloween this year, inspired me to bring back the tradition. Who knows, maybe in a few more years, baby Stark can help too.”

“I can picture it already.” You smiled. “So what am I doing here?”

“You can start by lining a cookie sheet with parchment paper and setting up some apples. I’m going to start making the candy stuff.” He said.

Tony measured out water, sugar and corn syrup before pouring them into a saucepan. You placed the apples on the parchment paper as instructed and began skewering each on with a wooden pick. Once the sticky mixture in the pan was up to temp Tony added the red food coloring. You laid out a second sheet and more apples and finally it was time to dip the apples.

“So you want to dip,” He instructed, showing you with the first apple. “but you also want to swirl it a bit to make sure you get good coverage. Let as much excess drip back to the pan as possible and then, back on the cookie sheet.

“Like this?” You asked uncertainly as you tried to mimic the smooth motion he’d used to swirl his apple.

“Almost.” He nodded encouragingly. “You’ll get it with a little more practice. Here let me show you.” Tony handed you another apple but this time her held your elbow and tried to guide you on how to swirl the apple. You took full advantage of his attention being focused on candy apple production. You turned your head and kissed him. He was so taken by surprise he nearly dropped the apple he was holding.

“Who needs sugar when I have you to keep me on my toes?” he smirked.

* * *


	28. Halloween Crafts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds Reader working on a Halloween craft in the living room. He decides to leave her to it, since he needs a break from Halloween. But it turns out to be part of an act, as he has a Halloween surprise of his own.

* * *

* * *

“What Halloween tradition involves raiding the recycling bin?” Tony asked. He’d just walked into the living room to find you sitting cross-legged on the floor. Hocus Pocus was playing on the TV. The coffee table seemed almost entirely covered with empty wine bottles, battery operated lights, paintbrushes and paint.

“I saw a really cute idea online for wine bottle lights and we have all the extra wine bottles, so I figured I’d put them to good use.” You explained.

“Okay. I can’t wait to see what they look like when they’re done.” Tony smiled.

“Do you want to help?” You asked him.

“No, I’m good.” He shook his head. “I’m a little Halloweened out at the moment. I’m going back in the lab, just came up for a drink.”

“Okay, well I’ll be here.” You told him as you rolled up your sleeves.

Tony left the living room and you could hear his footsteps going off towards the kitchen. You got to work setting up your paints. You squeezed white, yellow and orange paint onto a paper plate. You grabbed your first wine bottle and got to work.

The inspiration you’d found online didn’t include instructions, so you decided to start with the white. You coated the entire wine bottle in white paint and set it aside to dry. You reached for another one and painted it white as well. Once all the wine bottles were painted white, you realized you needed tape to help section off the bottle. With your Halloween craft temporarily derailed, you went to Tony’s lab top see what kind of tape he had around. 

“You think she’ll like it?” You heard Tony ask Pumpkin the dog who was laying by his feet.

“Like what?” You asked him.

“You’re not supposed to be down here.” He complained, trying to shield his project from you.

“I was coming to ask if you had any painter’s tape.” You explained. “What are you working on?” You questioned, trying to see behind him.

“It’s supposed to be a surprise.” He said. “And why would I have painter’s tape in the lab? We keep that kind of stuff in the garage.”

“I can’t ever find anything in that garage!” You rolled your eyes.

“Fine, fine. I’ll go look for the tape.” He agreed. “But you have to humor me and pretend you like what I’m making for you.”

“Baby, I always love whatever you make.” You assured him. Tony stepped aside and let you see what he’d been working on. It was a tin sign that Tony had soldered cursive letters that read ‘Happy Halloween from the Starks’.

“I have a little bat and a pumpkin cut out I want to add.” He explained, holding up the tin pieces for you to see. “But I was interrupted.”

“I love it, Tony.” You promised. “I really do.”

“You’re not just saying that to boost my ego?” He questioned.

“You and I both know that you are the _last_ person who needs their ego boosted.” You smiled before kissing him. “You know I want two more of these? one for Thanksgiving and one Christmas, right?”

“You like it that much?” He asked. “I’ll get started on them after I finish this one.”

* * *


	29. Fake Cobwebs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds Reader working on a Halloween craft in the living room. He decides to leave her to it, since he needs a break from Halloween. But it turns out to be part of an act, as he has a Halloween surprise of his own.

* * *

* * *

“Baby! I’m home and I found the coolest thing at the store!” You called into the house. Tony came out into the hall holding half a sandwich.

“You were gone forever. I was just thinking about filing a missing persons report.” He told you with a deadpan expression. He took a bite of his sandwich.

“We have an air compressor, right?” You asked him.

“What could you have possibly bought for Halloween that requires an air compressor?” Tony laughed. He continued to eat his sandwich while waiting for an answer.

“This!” You pulled out the item in question from your shopping bag and handed it over to him. It was a special gun that when connected to an air compressor would shoot cobwebs. Tony studied the packaging and read the instructions for the gun.

“Does this thing actually work?” He questioned.

“I don’t know, but I’d like to find out!” You said. “Just in case it doesn’t work, I did get a few of these.” You showed him a shopping bag full of traditional fake cobwebs.

“If this works, it’ll be more fun.” He told you. “Go ahead and open it, I’ll get the air compressor.”

Out in the yard you had managed to free the spiderweb gun from its plastic clam shell packaging. Tony had brought his air compressor up and out from the lab and connected it to the gun. The last step was to insert a glue stick and decide where you were going to test the gun out.

“It’s your toy, do you want to do the honors?” he held the gun out to you.

“Nah you go head. I’ll be excited if it works. I don’t need to use it.” Tony was never one to be told twice. He planted his feet firmly, aimed the gun at the porch and pulled the trigger. Impressively, the gun began to shoot immediately. When Tony finally released the trigger, it was time to inspect the results.

“Looks pretty good.” You nodded with approval.

“Okay, where do we want to webify next?” Tony asked.

* * *


	30. Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the Tony Festival has arrived and it’s time for Tony and Reader to debut their Alexander and Eliza Hamilton costumes.

* * *

* * *

“You know, period garb looks good on me.” Tony commented, adjusting his jacket. He looked to his left where you were walking beside him. “But it looks even better on you.” He smirked.

“I just know how to work my angles. Plus it doesn’t hurt that I made the costumes.” You laughed. “So, what are we going to hit up first? Games, rides, the _food_?”

“How about games?” Tony suggested. “It might be fun to fill Baby Stark’s nursery with all the prizes I win.”

“I’ll have you know I used to have a reputation as Queen of the Ring Toss.” You informed him.

“Well from ages five to seven I had a nanny who took me to Coney Island every Friday. So, we’ll see who the Queen of the Ring Toss is.” Tony took your hand and walked with you through the festival booths. The two of you kept your eyes out for the Ring Toss.

“How do you do with the balloon pop?” Tony asked. He jabbed his thumb in the direction of the booth.

“Ugh, I’m terrible at it.” You complained.

“Perfect.” Tony smiled mischievously. Tony stepped up to the booth and paid the attendant. The attendant handed him five darts. Tony picked up the first one and began to take aim. From behind you, you heard girls giggling and you turn to see what the excitement was.

“I’m telling you it’s him.” One girl whispered loudly. She was standing with two other friends, each of them barely over twenty-one.

“You really think Tony Stark and his wife came to the town festival the day before Halloween?” One of her friends asked before sipping from her beer.

“Well, why not?” The third girl asked. “They _live_ in the town, don’t they?”

“On the _edge_ of the town.” The second girl commented.

“Don’t look now,” You whispered to Tony as he tossed his second dart towards the wall of balloons. “But you’ve got some admirers.”

“Hm?” He looked over his shoulder. He saw the same three girls. Tony waved at the girls before turning back to his game. After Tony had tossed the last of his darts he was gifted a small bear as a prize. “First one is for you.” He handed the bear over with a kiss. “Next one’s for baby.”

“Hi, um, I’m sorry if this is like totally crazy but are you Tony Stark?” The first girl in the group was finally brave enough to ask.

“Well, tonight my name is Alexander Hamilton.” He answered with a wink. “This is my wife, Eliza.”

“I get it!” The girl nodded. “You want to keep a low profile. We totally understand.” She began backing away towards her friends.

“Would you girls like a picture?” You offered.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that.” The second girl insisted. “You two should enjoy your night together.”

“C’mon.” You waved them all over. “How often will you get a chance to meet Alexander Hamilton?” You asked them.

“Twice.” Tony answered. “Once now and if they ever wander across Lin Manuel Miranda at a Halloween Festival. Do you think Lin is here? Should I call him?”

“You have Lin Manuel Miranda’s phone number and you never invited him over for dinner?” You questioned.

“Of course, how do you think I got us those Hamilton tickets for Surprise Date Night?” He questioned.

“Wow. You two are officially my favorite celebrity couple.” One of the girls gushed.

“Okay ladies, I’ve got big plans to try and eat an entire blooming onion by myself so the offer is going fast. The three of you want photos?” You asked them with a smile. The three girls looked among each other before nodding excitedly. “Great. We can do individual photos and them one group picture. I’ll happy take them the only thing I ask is that you don’t post the photos on social media until tomorrow. Let Mr. Stark and I enjoy our date night, okay?”

The three girls agree before lining up and posing for photos with Tony. Once the group photos were done the girl thanked you multiple times before Tony was finally able to drag you away.

“That was nice of you.” Tony commented as you stepped in line for a blooming onion.

“I remember what it was like at their age. I think I would have died if I had seen Harrison Ford at a town festival when I was younger.” You told him.

“Really?” Harrison Ford?” Tony asked.

“I liked Star Wars as a kid, sue me.” You shrugged. The two of you stepped forward in line. “And I can’t help it if I have a thing for guys with crooked grins and an abundance of confidence.”

* * *


	31. Halloween Crafts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the big Stark Halloween party has finally arrived! But it’s what happens the next day that makes the whole month special for Reader!

* * *

* * *

October 31st had finally arrived. Halloween was here and it was the day that all your preparations had been leading up to. The candy apples had been dipped and laid out on trays ready to be served. The gift baskets were made up and secure in the kitchen for later in the evening and three large bowls of candy were placed by the front door for trick or treaters.

“Wow! Those are some great spiderwebs outside Mrs. Stark!” Peter Parker told you enthusiastically when he arrived at your house hours too early for the party.

“Thanks Peter, I’ve got a webslinger of my own.” You told him.

“Uh Aunt May told me it’s polite to bring something to a party so, ah, she made brownies.” Peter explained.

“That was very thoughtful, Peter. Thank you.” You said accepting the foil pan full of brownies from him. “Be sure to thank your Aunt May for us too.”

“Hey Parker, nice costume.” Tony commented.

“Oh yeah, uh, Luke Skywalker.” Peter laughed awkwardly. “You too. Woody and Bo Peep from _Toy Story_. Cool.” He nodded.

“You should see the dog. She’s running around dressed as a little Space Ranger somewhere.” Tony told him. The doorbell rang, and you could hear the chorus of “Trick or Treat?” being called from the front door.

“Can I give them the candy?” Peter asked. “I love Trick or Treaters!”

“Be my guest.” You nodded. Peter raced to the front door. He cradled a candy bowl in one hand and opened the door with the other. “Hey, I love your costumes!” He said to the boy and girl who stood on your porch. From over Peter’s shoulder you could see the boy was dressed as Spiderman and the girl was dressed as Rey from Star Wars. Peter gave each kid a few pieces of candy which they thanked them for before scurry back to their parents.

“You’re both going to be pretty busy tonight hosting the party, right?” Peter asked. “If you want, I could pass out the candy.”

“Peter, you should enjoy the party too.” You insisted.

“I will.” Peter promised.

“Well alright, we’ll pay you in candy.” You offered. “Eat as much as you want, just don’t make yourself sick.”

* * *

At seven o’clock the rest of your guest began to arrive. Steve, Bucky and Thor had arrived together all dressed as Ghostbusters. Nat came dressed as Chucky from _Child’s Play_ and Bruce was Bill Nye. Nick Fury had come as a pirate, the same costume he wore almost every year, and Maria Hill had dressed as Barbie. When Laura and Clint arrived she was dressed as a cowgirl and he was wearing his chicken onesie that you and Tony had gifted him.

“We have three kids.” Clint sighed. “Getting costumes for ourselves was a low priority.”

“Where are your kids?” you asked him.

“At their grandma for the next three days.” Clint beamed.

* * *

It was well into November first before all of your guests left. Some had wanted to keep the party going as long as possible, while others had been too drunk to drive. You woke up in protest around noontime that afternoon. Yawning and getting to your feet you noticed Tony and Pumpkin weren’t in the room. You were the last to wake up them.

“Morning beautiful!” Tony greeted you with a smile at the bottom of the stairs.

“Ugh I’m so tired I could sleep for the rest of the day.” You told him with a yawn. “I guess we’ve got to clean up from the party.”

“You don’t have to worry about that.” He promised. “I’ve taken care of it. I collected all the trash, swept the floors, washed the floors, changed the sheets in the guest rooms, and I just started the last batch of dishes in the dish washer.

“It’s a Halloween miracle.” You said before kissing him.

“You worked so hard this month, it’s your day to rest.” He kissed you again. “Go on, go loaf on the couch, Pumpkin’s been keeping your spot warm all morning.”

“Will you come cuddle with me?” You questioned.

“After I take out the recycling.” He promised.


End file.
